The Lesson
by DeviantCreatures
Summary: Shino and Kiba have been friends since they were Genin. But awkward conversations and stolen glances tell them something is not quite the same as it used to be. How will they figure out what that Is? Read and find out! Shino Kiba fluff. One shot. Complete.


**2018 Lovely Spell** : So yeah, we wrote, edited, and simply never posted this. Here is the original A/N from like **2013** lol

 **Enjoy the story guys.**

* * *

 **2013 A/N:**

 **Lovely Spell:** Hello all. This is the first joint story from Lovely Spell and TerasBad. *cough cough* *pulls curtain back*

 **TerasBad:** HELLO EVERYONE! XD Yes, we've decided we've left you in the dark for so long on our work and so this is a taste of what we can do. *Lovely Spell nudges* Oh and this is in no way connected to our promised works. It's like way different. Like for instance in Pow-*Lovely Spell claps hand over mouth* mumph, mumph, nngh *thrashes*

 **Lovely Spell:** So, there you have it. Yes. That's the difference. This one-shot came about because of my new addiction to Shino and Kiba. You can thank that one *points with thumb* for that. I haven't read anything like it, but I'm very new to the ship. I hope you all like our work. Oh and for those not reading OH CHRISTMAS TREE *shameless plug* We are also writing a joint mega ultra-bingo awesome sexy splash smex angsty love fluff-fest by the name of Powerful Stuff. That's all on my end. Please enjoy. *bows out* *prepares hook out of view of stage*

 **TerasBad:** Teehee *bows* yes indeed I got her hooked, and everyone please make way for the awesomest-fantabulous-smexiest-zaniest-random-hot-suspenseful-dramatic-cue nosebleed hot Powerful Stuff, another work by yours truly and the great Lovely Spell. So without further ramblings, we present our treat to you with oodles of love, our KibaxShino pairing, The Lesson!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Lovely Spell and TerasBad do not own the Naruto universe. If we did (heaven forbid) everyone would probably be screwing everyone in the most random pairings you could imagine!

* * *

"When are you going to tell him?" Hana asked. She ran her fingers through Kiba's hair and mussed it until it was how he usually wore it.

Kiba put on his jacket and called Akamaru to his side. He grinned at her. "Never," Kiba answered easily and zipped up his jacket. He walked out of the tent he'd been staying in for the last couple of weeks and rolled his eyes as he was followed.

"I can smell -" Hana was about to make fun of Kiba. She'd done it countless times since they'd found out Kiba was interested in his best friend and partner.

"I know. I know. So can I," Kiba said dismissively and waved her off. He knew his body was betraying him every time and everybody in the Inuzuka family knew about his crush. "And everybody else for that matter," he added. "It'll go away," he insisted as he continued to walk away.

Hana waved her brother off without another word as he left for yet another mission with his team, but Hana had had enough. Kiba had fallen in love with Shino, but refused to admit it. It had been weeks and months of his pointless denial. She needed to help him along, but she couldn't do it alone. Hana smiled innocently as she walked past Kiba's tent and back to the larger one she shared with Tsume.

"Mom," she said as she peeked inside. "I need your help. Well, Kiba does," she said from the opening. "I've had enough of him leaving the smell of horny teenage boy around the camp, and I have a plan. Sorta," She said and stepped inside.

Tsume looked up at Hana from her crouched position, where she was going over an upcoming battle plan with Kuromaru. She scoffed loudly, "I think all of us are tired of Kiba's 'must fuck' vibe," she said as she stood up to face Hana. "What did you have in mind?" she asked Hana, ready for anything.

Hana chuckled as she closed the tent's flap. "I was thinking of getting rid of him altogether and throwing him to the wolves, not literally, but maybe more like throwing him to the bugs for a little pet sitting," she said and sat down next to Kuromaru. "Want to help?" She asked knowing her mother would know just what to do.

There was a glint in Tsume's eyes as she caught onto what Hana was saying. "Ah," she said gruffly and chuckled as she went over to a tall shelf. She looked through it quickly and brought down a large scroll and set it down. "Didn't think we had much cause to use this before," she said and spread it on the table. "Do you think it'll work for your idea?" Tsume asked her even though she already knew the answer.

Hana looked through the scroll and couldn't help but giggle excitedly. "It should work," she said. "We could 'extend'," she air quoted, "our training out here, so that Shino has a reason to not come looking for Kiba. What reason would the dogs need to be out of camp though?" She asked and answered her own question. "Dogs in heat can't train," she said suddenly and grinned widely at Tsume. "If Kiba insists so much on comparing himself to one, he might as well _be_ one," she reasoned.

Tsume laughed. "You are _way_ too pumped up for this," she said but was grinning just as widely at the concept.

Hana looked at her mom. "Aren't you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Kiba won't even know what hit him," Tsume said as she looked over the seals. "He might chalk it up to some coming of age thing," she said and laughed again. "Can we be sure Shino won't suspect anything? I'm not sure if his kikai will sense the similarity," she pointed out.

"We'll need Akamaru for this," Hana replied. "If he's Kiba, then there's no reason for Shino to doubt the Kiba-dog is just a dog," Hana reasoned. "Yeah that should work," she said and knew Akamaru would help. He was as desperate to help Kiba as they were, but for different reasons. He wanted his master and best friend to be happy and Shino made Kiba happy, even if he refused to admit that he might have real human feelings for the other and wasn't just going through phases like a dog might.

Tsume nodded at the explanation. "Sure we'll go with that," she said and shook her head. "We can bet Akamaru will be on board. He can tell like we can. He's probably trying as we speak to shove them together." She didn't doubt it and looked over the seals a second time. "Hmm, we'll need something of Kiba's it says. Something that's solely him, like a hair," she told Hana now.

"You mean like the kind he was shedding all over me this morning?" Hana asked. "There is bound to be some on his brush. I was just doing his hair a few minutes ago," she said. "I'll go get it." Hana left the tent and casually made her way inside of Kiba's small one person tent. She knew Kiba would smell her when he returned, but she was in there that morning, so she could remind him of that as an excuse.

Tsume practiced the hand seals required while Hana fetched the hair. If all went well, they'd be able to turn Kiba back and forth from dog form to his human form, if they wanted to. "How long should we have him under?" She asked Hana upon her return. "We'll need some time, not too long to be suspicious, but long enough for him to get what he needs," she said thoughtfully as Hana put down the brush.

"Give him a week," Hana said. "You know Kiba will take a while to get the hang of it," she said and counted the days. "That also matches up with our regular training camps. They usually last a week. Shino will know that. It'll be perfect."

Tsume nodded. "A week it is," she said and started to set up the seal. "We'll prepare everything we need now and start this up after he gets back from this mission. It'll be suspicious if he suddenly goes missing and there's an extra dog around," she said.

Hana nodded. "Yeah, now I can't wait," she said excitedly. "I'll go fabricate some evidence of ownership and random toys that will annoy the hell out of Kiba," she said and stopped at the door. "Don't do it without me," Hana said with a wide grin before taking off.

Tsume laughed. "Okay, ooh and get that really annoying one," she called after Hana. "The one that makes the 'beep' noise!" She clarified unhelpfully, and went back to studying the scroll. She wondered how the transformation would happen. There were risks if it wasn't preformed right so she read it repeatedly while Hana was away. She had studied it before, but now that it was to be put to use, and on her own son nonetheless, it was wise to go over it until she had it memorized, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Kiba walked with Akamaru at a slow pace. He was earlier than the team, which wasn't the norm. He'd been longing to get out from under Hana's knowing eye so desperately, that he'd left earlier than he had to and without having breakfast. He sat down on the ground with Akamaru while he waited for the rest of his team to show up. He closed his eyes and thought about what his sister had said. He scoffed to himself. He could never tell Shino. He'd ruin everything. It was just lust or some kind of canine-type-heat moment that was rubbing off on him. He leaned on Akamaru and sighed. It would go away. It was just physical.

Shino pulled up the hood to his jacket and checked the supplies in his pack. He took a few summoning scrolls as a precaution while the bugs communicated with him and alerted him to the position of the sun. Shino looked up as he walked. The weather looked good. Hopefully they would get things done before the sun went down and they wouldn't need to camp. He saw the gates of Konoha in the distance and saw Kiba already sitting there with Akamaru.

"You're early," he said in his usual monotone.

Kiba glanced up at Shino and blinked his eyes at the sudden light. "Hana wouldn't leave me alone," he said and stood up. Akamaru sat up with Kiba and looked at Shino as well. "I had to get out of there," he said and stretched. "Where's Hinata?" He asked and took another look at Shino. He still looked good to Kiba, really good.

Shino shrugged. "I didn't see her," he said. "Must still be at the estate," he guessed and surveyed Kiba behind his wrap-around glasses. "What wouldn't Hana leave you alone about?" He asked.

Kiba checked the time. "She's late," he said even though they both knew it and started walking towards the gates. "And Hana was just being Hana," he answered a few minutes too late and didn't go into specifics.

Shino walked with him. "I see," he said about Hana. He looked up at the sky. "No clouds," he said casually. Kiba had been acting strange and distant for some time. His short answers were slowly becoming the norm, much to Shino's disappointment and slight confusion.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah," he said as he looked up and saw the clear blue sky of the early morning.

* * *

Neji leaned with one foot against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest as Hinata rushed to get ready. "You're late," he told her calmly.

Hinata put on her boots and looked at Neji. "I know! I know!" She said in the same sweet voice as always that never succeeded in showing her true irritation. "I woke up late," she said miserably and blushed as she picked up her pack. "Bye Neji!" She said and ran off to find her team.

Neji only nodded after her as he watched her leave.

* * *

Kiba saw Hinata in the distance. "There she comes," he said and smiled at her. He waved and grinned when she finally stopped. It would help cover up the awkward silences that were becoming more and more common between him and Shino.

"Sorry. My alarm-," she tried to explain.

"Yeah yeah let's go!" Kiba said excitedly as he waved off her apology. "I want to be back before nightfall or I'll miss the start of training!" He said as they took off.

Shino nodded Hinata's way before they all left on their mission. "Did you read the mission statement?" Shino asked Kiba. Hinata always read it and so did he, but with Kiba that was a toss-up.

Kiba looked back and opened his mouth, but was beat.

Akamaru barked over him and chuckled. "What do you think?" He asked Shino as they traveled.

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," Kiba whined and smiled sheepishly at Shino hoping he'd catch him up.

Hinata laughed. "It's an easy one Kiba. It was only one page," she said and let Shino explain.

Shino quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject of Kiba's lack of interest in their mission details. "Fairly simply, there is a young Lord in Bird Country whose betrothed is coming for their wedding. We're to stand guard to ensure it runs smoothly. There is an opposing clan who would want to sabotage the marriage; we're to be on the look-out for them," he explained to him.

Kiba nodded. "I think I read something like that," he lied.

Kiba glanced at Shino and then back to the front. He knew Hana was right. He had to do _something_. He was considering switching teams or requesting solo missions. He knew the other option was _not_ an option. He looked at Shino discreetly again out of the corner of his eyes as Shino took the lead. Shino must have noticed the difference in the way he'd been acting recently and how he'd been trying to keep his distance. Kiba thought that the fact that he'd been using a separate tent for two months was likely another big hint that something was wrong.

Shino led the way, ignoring the jabbing feeling that told him someone was staring. The smell was different. His sense of smell was not as keen as Kiba's, but his kikai could pick up a fluctuation in Kiba's chakra, and it was different. He would almost suspect him a clone or an impostor if not for Akamaru. He wondered what was wrong. Something seemed to be on Kiba's mind and he wasn't naive. He saw the distance, Kiba's awkward mannerisms, and how they seemed to arise whenever he was in the vicinity. It had something to do with him, which made it his business to find out what it was.

"We'll take a break in about two more miles," Shino told them.

Kiba didn't like not being the team leader, but he was too distracted by his thoughts to object to Shino's leadership. He only nodded and looked at Akamaru.

Akamaru had been sensing Kiba's need for far too long. He had tried a few times to take it into his own paws, but Kiba was too against taking the opportunities created. It was time for another one of those opportunities. Akamaru very purposely and discreetly tripped Kiba.

"Son of a bitch!" Kiba yelled as he stumbled and lost his chakra grip on the branches.

Akamaru didn't chuckle as he wanted to. He only stopped and went to Kiba's side knowing Shino would go to him first.

Hinata gasped as Kiba fell and was quick to stop and join him on the forest ground.

Shino saw the movement. He'd been watching Kiba through his peripheral vision to study this new found nervousness when the other tripped. Shino was quick to leap down and join him on the ground. He extended his hand as he crouched beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked him.

Kiba glared at Akamaru and picked himself up. He ignored Shino's help. "I'm fine," he said and said the same to Hinata. "I just lost my grip," he growled.

Akamaru blinked his eyes innocently. "You should watch where you set down your paws, Kiba," he said concerned.

Kiba took a calming breath. He ignored Akamaru and jumped back up into the branches. "We can continue," he said and looked at his hand. There was a bleeding cut on his palm, but he'd have to deal with that later.

Shino looked on. Yes, there was something wrong. He leapt back into the trees after Kiba and caught up quickly. He signaled for Hinata to fall back as he wanted to talk to Kiba alone and ran beside him.

Hinata nodded and let herself slow down enough to still be able to warn them, as she was using her Byakugan, but far enough to give them some privacy.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" he asked him. "The kikai are restless, you're not normal, and if I'm going to be alert on this mission, I need to not worry about my kikai's restlessness over your strange behavior." This is what he told him, but it was not the reason. Truthfully, he was worried for his comrade.

"Just thinking," Kiba said and took a breath. He hated lying to Shino. "There's just some stuff going on with the dogs back home," he said and thought that was plausible as for their training all the Inuzuka had shown up in the same area and all with their dog companions. It was very possible that so many dogs together would cause some problem to somebody who had never been to their trainings. "Maybe your bugs can sense that I'm worried," he said and wished he still had his old jacket so he could pull up the hood and hide for a while.

Akamaru listened to the conversation and wanted to interrupt, but couldn't. Kiba was doing what he thought was right and he wouldn't defy his master in that instance. There was a mission and he couldn't compromise that for Kiba's potential happiness again.

Shino's gaze was intense on him. That wasn't it. Perhaps Kiba was worried about his dogs, sure, but that didn't explain the strange nature in his chakra. It was always wild and untamable, but now it was raging and lashing or so his kikai told him, like something was fighting to get out. Kiba was keeping something from him and that bothered him. It would bother any teammate or so he told himself.

"I see," Shino said and finally distanced himself to give the other some space and signaled for Hinata, so she could join them again. He contemplated anything he might have done to make Kiba not trust him, but as hard as he searched he could find nothing. Shino was silent as they ran, thinking about it. He lifted his hand and scattered a few of his bugs in every direction as an extra precaution to see what was ahead and around them.

Kiba wasn't anything close to a med-nin. Unlike his sister, who was a veterinarian and excellent in her field, Kiba had no talent for medicine, not even the basics. The bad stitching job he'd done on the cut on his palm was evidence to that. He was sure he was going to scar, but he'd get Hana to fix it when they got back. They weren't too far from home now.

He looked at Akamaru and made sure he was staying away. Kiba had already gotten after him about what he'd done on the way out, but Akamaru insisted it was for his own good. He said it was obvious to him that what he needed was Shino and that he was taking it all wrong. Kiba didn't care what Akamaru or anybody else had to say. He liked Shino as a friend and he didn't want to lose that over some appeal that should never have happened. His wires must have crossed somewhere. Kiba calculated how long it took dogs to get out of heat and how long he'd been feeling the way he did for Shino. He did some basic math and thought he was overdue for normalcy.

* * *

Kiba looked at Shino and Hinata. They were traveling behind him and too far for him to know what they were talking about, but that was fine with him. Hinata was too smart. He'd realized that talking to her while keeping away from Shino would make it almost too easy for her to develop theories about his recent change in behavior.

Hinata nodded. "Is he still keeping his distance?" she asked quietly.

Even though she felt like she'd done nothing wrong, the same cold shoulder Kiba seemed to be giving only Shino at first was spreading to her too. She talked to Shino as much as she did to Kiba; they'd been friends since they were Genin and she couldn't figure out what had suddenly changed.

"He didn't talk to me at all during the mission except for the essential few words," she said worriedly as she saw Kiba look back at them then back forward as the Konoha gates came into view.

Shino nodded. "His behavior toward me on the mission was much the same only..." he trailed off as he recalled several times he'd caught Kiba staring in his peripheral vision. His eyes were hidden so the other hadn't noticed him watching and seeing all the stolen glances. "He keeps staring," he told Hinata now. "Yet he won't talk as openly as he used to."

He noticed Kiba was fine unless _he_ was around and he noticed it was like...it was like when Hinata suddenly stuttered and became even quieter around Naruto. "Our teamwork will not be up to par if this keeps up," he said but again it was not what he meant to say.

"Akamaru refuses to talk specifics," Hinata said. "I tried, but he has hinted that there is some kind of change, but I never understand Akamaru completely. He still uses too many canine terms that only somebody like Kiba can understand," she said as Akamaru's adult years had only begun and he still spoke to them as he always did to Kiba only out loud. There were things that didn't translate and Akamaru wasn't using human terms for more than basic things. "We should talk to Hana about this. If it's going to continue, then you're right; our team _will_ suffer," she said and sighed as they caught up to Kiba at the doors.

* * *

Kiba petted Akamaru and waited for his team. "I have to get back to camp. I'll see you guys later," he said and pushed his hand through his hair as he did when he was frustrated. "You don't need me for the report right?" he asked sounding hopeful.

Hinata smiled at Kiba. "I think we got it," she said and looked at Shino.

Akamaru leaned on Kiba to make him take a few steps forward.

Kiba didn't want to be tripped again, so he did step closer to Shino. "Akamaru," he warned as the dog nudged him some more. "He's hungry. I gotta go," he said and nudged Akamaru back.

Akamaru would have rolled his eyes if he could. That was one human move he'd understood since he was a pup. If he was hungry, he would just _say_ so. As it were, he didn't contradict Kiba and simply sat down.

Shino stared into Kiba's eyes behind his glasses, trying to lift the truth from them. It bothered him more than it should, but he wouldn't admit that. Kiba's eyes were expressive. They showed his emotions clearly at most times; now, they were as hidden and masked as his own, but he saw the frustration in the pucker on his brow, the movement of running his fingers through his hair and of course there was the distance.

"We'll handle it," Shino told him with a nod in his direction and noticed Akamaru nudging him forward and tilted his head. "How goes your little problem?" he asked Kiba in reference to the dog problem he'd mentioned earlier.

Kiba tilted his head. "What problem?" he asked then remembered. "Oh," he said. "Yeah I think I figured it out, so I gotta go and tell Hana," he said and smiled at them both. "See ya," he said and took off before anybody could stop him, ask more questions or _trip_ him, in Akamaru's case.

Akamaru whined, but took off after Kiba with one last look at the two. He hoped they would figure it out soon. If they'd been more like dogs, Kiba's scent would have been enough to tell them all they needed to know.

Shino nodded as Kiba left. He'd taken off rather quickly. "Let's go," he said to Hinata and together they both presented their reports to Tsunade about how everything had gone smoothly. Shino left the office shortly after their briefing and parted ways with Hinata outside, but didn't head home.

* * *

Hana brought a file to her mother's tent. It was a quick lineage for Kiba-dog and she couldn't be more excited as she waited for Kiba to get back. "I got the toys," Hana said and held up the bag of toys she'd filled. She'd even packed the loud one her mother had requested.

Tsume smiled. "He's going to _hate_ us," she said and laughed as if that were a good thing.

Hana laughed with her and nearly jumped in place. "I know!" she said and gave the toy a squeeze. "Great. It still works," she said as the toy gave a long drawn out squeal. "I named him Kiwa," she said as she opened the file after putting the toy away.

Tsume laughed at the name. "It suits him. He sure is acting like a timid little bitch lately," she joked, but stopped laughing when she smelled Kiba approaching. "He's here," she sang with a wide feral grin.

Hana smiled. "Should we tell him or just spring it on him?" she asked and peeked. "Spring it," she decided. "Kiba!" she called. "Get in here!"

Tsume got ready. "Definitely spring it," she agreed in a whisper and then performed the hand seals in rapid succession before Kiba entered the room.

Kiba set down his pack and groaned. "I just got back," he complained and sighed knowing he had no choice and wouldn't be able to avoid it. If Hana or his mother were calling him, he'd have to go. Kiba reluctantly walked towards the large tent and let his shoulders drop. He petted Akamaru and almost sighed. "I'll be right back," he said and walked into the tent where his mother and sister were staying.

"What?" Kiba asked moodily at the door.

"For your own good," Tsume said before the same seal that was on the scroll appeared beneath Kiba's feet. "Man Beast Transformation Jutsu!" she said as she ended the seal.

"What the-" _Bark!_ Kiba looked around him. He was definitely shorter and he wanted to know what was going on. _Bark. Bark. Bark._ Kiba growled in annoyance at the two women before them. The problem was easy to figure out as he looked down at his hands— _paws._ He was a fucking dog.

Hana laughed. "Oh, he's actually kinda cute," she said and kneeled down to eye level. "Nice grey almost black coat," she said as she looked him over. "A little small for a male, but that's how you are naturally," she said and ran her hands down his spine and between his legs to feel his sternum. "Good bone structure. I think you nailed it mom," she said and crossed her arms over her chest after she stood. "Can you talk?" She asked knowing that he couldn't.

Kiba's hair was standing on end as he growled. _'Switch me back!'_ He tried to say, but once more a stream of barks came out of him. He knew they could understand him as well as he understood Akamaru as a pup, but it was different to hear barks escape him instead of speech.

Akamaru came running. He saw Kiba and laughed as he greeted him happily. He smelled him just to make sure. It was Kiba.

' _Hey! Hey! Away from the tail!_ ' Kiba said and looked over his shoulder ' _Oh fuck. I have a tail._ ' he said and started panicking.

Tsume laughed. "No way pup, you're staying in this form for one full week," she told him and appraised him like Hana was doing. "Indeed you make for a very handsome dog, Kiwa," she said holding up two thumbs.

Kiba walked backwards until his back hit the table that was holding up some scrolls. ' _No. Change me back._ ' he demanded.

Hana shook her head. "Akamaru, we'll be needing your help," she said.

Akamaru looked at her expectantly.

"You need to do your half man half beast technique. Minus the half beast. We need you to ask Shino to take care of this family pet for a week," she said and grinned. "He's in heat and distracting the training we have going on. It's essential that he be off of the grounds."

Kiba barked loudly then. ' _Don't you dare!_ ' he said to Akamaru.

Akamaru whined; he hated going against Kiba's orders. He'd only ever done it for his own good, but this wasn't life or death. This was something else and he was confused. He looked up at Tsume for direction.

Tsume ignored Kiba and turned to Akamaru. "Kiba's distractions are going to affect his missions, if he doesn't deal with them. If he's not alert and able to focus more, he will be putting himself at risk and endangering his team and the mission," she said authoritatively and turned to Kiba now. "You'll endanger Shino's life," she said as she knew that at least would strike a nerve. "You _will_ do this Kiba until you either come to terms with this or you get what you need," she said.

Akamaru looked at Kiba. "Sorry," he said and looked at Tsume and Hana. "When?" he asked ready as soon as they said the word.

Hana checked the time. "It's still early," she said and glanced at Tsume. "I say the sooner the better."

Kiba stopped talking. He was being forced into it, but he knew his mother had a point. He didn't want to put Shino in danger and his distraction was going to force them into some difficult times, if it continued. Kiba laid down and sniffed around. His sense of smell was still strong, if anything it was stronger now. He looked around the tent and his vision was the same, but it was easier to see scent trails around him. He didn't mind being a dog for that advantage. Spending the week with Shino would still be hell though. Kiba noticed another thing: it was harder to concentrate.

Tsume nodded. "I agree," she said and held up a scroll. "This is a mission statement for Shino," she said and handed it to Akamaru to put in his mouth. She held up another. "And this one is for Tsunade," she said and handed it to him next. "Tell Tsunade everything. She'll need to be in on this and ensure that Kiba's schedule is free until we get this problem fixed, as well as Shino's," she told him.

Akamaru nodded and took off to see Tsunade first. His paws hit the ground running as soon as he was out of the tent. He had permission from Tsume to help his best friend. Akamaru felt his muscles burning as they worked at top speed to reach the Hokage's office quick.

Hana watched Kiba sniffing at the room and held back her laughter. She was glad Kiba would be getting some time with Shino, even if it was forced.

Kiba shook his head at them still frustrated that they wouldn't switch him back. _'I hate you guys._ ' He said and whined as he often heard Akamaru do when he was fed up. Kiba took a seat and tried to frown. He felt his muscles respond to the familiar reaction and was happy he'd be able to show some emotion.

Tsume laughed and crouched down next to him. "You should be thanking us. After all, you're a dog now, Shino won't suspect a thing. You can watch him, lick him, hump his leg, watch him strip, shower, and dress without him noticing," she said, whispering all this into his little doggy ear.

Kiba's ears perked up against his will. He tried to put them back down, but he was very interested in this 'watch him shower' part. It didn't last long though. Kiba knew himself better. _'I couldn't do it.'_ Kiba said and his ears then did go back down then. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that to Shino. Kiba kept his ears down flat and exhaled sharply as he realized that this plan wasn't going to work. He wouldn't even be able to have fun because Shino wasn't into dogs, as far as Kiba knew anyways.

Tsume shrugged. "It's up to you; just make up your mind and wait out the heat if you have to," she said, but knew Kiba better than he knew himself. She also knew dogs. They were hyper, distracted and excitable. Kiba wouldn't be able to be his normal restrained self. He'd have to give Shino some clues even if it wasn't intentional.

* * *

Shino went to the diner instead of home after the briefing. There he found Ino and Chouji and joined them. "Hello," he greeted as he took a seat.

Ino blew on the serving of meat before offering it to Chouji. "You'll burn your tongue, if you don't blow on it," she said before turning to Shino. "Oh hey Shino," she greeted him. "How was the mission?"

Chouji smiled at Shino as he ate. "All go well?" he asked and took a drink while he flipped another set of steaks on the grill.

Shino shrugged. "We completed it without any trouble and the only incident was a cut on Kiba's hand that he'd acquired after he'd tripped," he told them.

Ino rose an eyebrow and then smiled. "Well good, so it was successful. Shouldn't you be celebrating?" she asked.

Shino looked at them both. "Has Kiba been acting different to either of you?" he asked them now and ignored the question. He didn't want to concentrate on the fact that they actually _weren't_ celebrating and hadn't been for a few missions already. He wanted to know what was going on with Kiba and _why_ they hadn't been celebrating lately. Was something wrong with Kiba? With him? Could he just be reading too much into things?

Chouji shook his head and swallowed his food. "No. He's been regular, loud, hot headed, obnoxious, cocky Kiba," he said. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Is Akamaru okay?" That was usually what did it for Kiba. If he was acting strange, it had to be something that was also affecting Akamaru.

Shino nodded. "Akamaru is fine. He knows what's wrong with Kiba, but he either won't or can't tell us," he explained and ordered a tea for himself. "If it affects our teamwork however, something will have to be done about it. It seems to just be when he's around the team," he said now.

Ino hummed as she thought. "Maybe it's just an Inuzuka thing," she said. "Y'know something only another Inuzuka could understand," she said. "It'll be fine, Kiba pops back quickly, just let him work it out," she advised.

Shino sighed. "I don't have time for that." he said.

"He's in heat," Chouji joked. "Maybe he has a girlfriend that's been keeping him busy and distracted," Chouji said and brushed Ino's hand. "It's usually the best friends and team that finds out last," he said and looked at Shino. "Have you tried asking about that?" he asked.

Shino shook his head. "No, I didn't know if it would help. He won't exactly talk to me. It started with me first and now he's no longer communicating well with Hinata," he told them. He wondered now about the possibility of Kiba having a girlfriend and his kikai scurried under his skin. He rolled his shoulder to calm them. He was irritated by that somehow. "Do you think he likes someone?" he asked them now. Kiba was after all a young man with urges and needs. He wasn't exactly unattractive so he could have any girl he wanted he supposed. He explained his frustration away as the draw of the mystery, but wasn't quite sure that explanation did it justice.

Ino giggled. "Nothing distracts a guy more than someone he has a crush on," she said.

"I haven't really noticed him having a crush on anybody since we were in the academy. It might be his time," Chouji suggested. "I can see Kiba getting easily distracted with a pretty girl," he said and knew it was true. Kiba just gave off a very strong almost wholly animalistic aura. "Or anything with a skirt really," he added and chuckled.

Shino nodded slowly. "I suppose it's only natural," he said sounding distracted by the idea.

Ino giggled. "It's more than natural, Shino. It makes sense. I wonder who it could be," she said out loud with a thoughtful hum. "Ooh maybe Hinata since you said he's been avoiding her," she said as she held up another piece of steak and fed Chouji.

Shino shrugged. "Maybe, he's even stopped sharing a tent with us and brings his own instead," he said.

"Does Hinata suspect something like that?" Chouji asked. Girls could usually tell when guys liked them.

Shino shook his head. "No, neither one of us can figure it out," he said and looked at the time. "I'll ask her tomorrow morning. I'll see you two later," he said and left after paying.

"Bye Shino," Ino bid and thought some more. Shino said Kiba ignored him first before Hinata. Another idea came to mind. She turned to Chouji and wrinkled her brow slightly as she faced him. "Chouji, do you think Kiba's gay?" she asked him now with curiosity and intrigue in her voice.

Chouji thought about it and shrugged. "You think-," he thought it out for a few more seconds and quickly arrived at an answer. "Naah," he said and shook his head. "I just can't picture it," he added and laughed.

Ino laughed with him. That was ridiculous. She shouldn't have even suggested it. "Yeah you're right. I don't know what I was thinking," she said and shook her head as she laughed at her crazy idea.

Yeah. She was being silly. There was no way _that_ would ever happen.

* * *

Hinata left with Shino and took off to her own home when they parted ways. She went in and anticipated to see Neji. He'd been off of missions for a few days because of a recent injury and was usually training to speed up his recovery.

Neji threw a kunai and activated his Byakugan. The kunai cut the wires that were holding the shuriken, kunai and senbon needles at bay and the barrage of weapons now flew at him and he performed the Rotation to knock them away ending and catching one in his hand and sending it toward a target. "How was the mission?" he asked Hinata, seeing her at the door behind him.

Hinata smiled. "It was a success," she said and leaned on the door frame. "It's just something is up with Kiba, but we can't figure it out. Have you heard anything about the Inuzuka training?" she asked. "He told Shino there was a problem with the dogs that was on his mind," she explained.

Neji walked over to her. "No," he said. "It's not really something I pay attention to, as far as I know, nothing is wrong with the Inuzuka clan or their dogs," he told her. "What kind of strange?" he asked her now.

Hinata thought about how to best explain it. "He's distant," she said. "He hasn't been loud and outgoing as usual. There's still times when he goes back to that, but it feels faked. He started by putting distance between him and Shino and recently myself. He doesn't even share a tent anymore. He brings his own," she said. "It's very strange and he blames it all on this distraction with dogs," she said and obviously didn't really believe the reason herself.

Neji thought about that. "Perhaps it's embarrassing and something he doesn't want the two of you to know," he suggested. "Something he wants to keep private so he doesn't lose face in front of either of you," he said.

Hinata nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about that," she said. "I don't know what would embarrass somebody like Kiba," she said and blushed. "Me, anything, but Kiba... he's just so sure of himself," she said and knew she'd have to talk to Shino. They would be able to brainstorm together. "I'll talk to Shino early tomorrow," she said and checked the time. "I'll leave you to your practice," she said and thanked him with a small bow.

Neji inclined his head back to her before going back to training.

* * *

Tsunade was going over Naruto's mission statement and it was giving her a headache. He'd had a moment of heartfelt heroics again and instead of ensuring the exchange of the offered child to another family, had let him stay with his own. She sighed and picked up her bottle of sake, only to find it was empty. "Shizune, I want more sake!" she demanded. "If I'm going to be losing money because the brats got such a big heart, I want to be hammered for it!" she insisted when instead of Shizune, Akamaru came in. "Oh Akamaru. What is it?" she asked him, taking the scroll so he could speak.

Akamaru took a seat as he explained. "The details are in the scroll," he said. "Kiba is in heat. He needs time off," he said simply. "Shino is required as well," he said and stood up. "Hana and Tsume plan to have Shino take care of Kiba for the week. He should be all better afterward," Akamaru said and waited for her approval before going.

Tsunade read over the scroll. "Alright, Tsume and Hana know better than anyone what is best for Kiba so I won't go against them. I'll assign Hinata a new team in the meantime while Shino and Kiba are on break," she told Akamaru and stamped the scroll. "Approved," she said and handed it back.

Akamaru nodded his thanks once the scroll was put back in his mouth. He ran all the way back to the tent and stopped in front of Tsume with the scroll. As soon as she took it he spoke. "Approved," he said.

Tsume grinned at the approval. "Good, this will be much easier now" she said.

Hana petted Kiba and used the chance to put a collar on him. "Looks great on you," she said as she fixed the red collar. "Let's go Kiba and Akamaru," she said.

Akamaru obeyed and switched into his half man half beast technique. He was just like Kiba except for some minor differences, but he was sure Hana would explain it away. Akamaru gave Tsume a 'thumbs up', now that he had thumbs.

"We'll go leave Kiba now," Hana said and pulled Kiba up by his collar.

Kiba coughed as he was pulled up. _'I'm going,'_ he said reluctantly. He stood up and looked at Tsume. It seemed like they were all waiting for her blessing or something. He looked at his paws and then back to Akamaru. Akamaru was bigger. He didn't know why he continued to notice the small things. It was like his mind wasn't able to concentrate too long on what mattered. He snapped back to attention and sat on his hind legs. _'Are you really going to just leave me at his house?'_ he asked them.

"Yes," Tsume said as if it were no big deal.

Hana tugged Kiba and gave a small wave as she took the bag of toys and the file.

Kiba reluctantly followed. His hand still hurt and walking on it wasn't helping. He hoped Shino would notice enough to clean it out for him and bind it. If he was going to have to walk on it, then he needed to either be indoors or have it covered. Kiba glanced at Akamaru. It was just him for that day he guessed. Since 'Kiba' had to go back to training. He was hoping Akamaru would screw up somehow and start talking about seasons, mating, pups, smells as if they were colors or something else that would give him away as not the real Kiba.

Tsume nodded to them as they left and put the large scroll away on the top shelf. She had other things to prepare for now. She went out back. "Ready Kuromaru?" she asked as they prepared for training.

* * *

Shino arrived home and slid the door closed, putting down his pack and everything else and put the kettle on the stove for some tea. He poured himself a glass, still wrapped up in the mystery that was Kiba's behavior. He had noticed something along the same lines as what Chouji and Ino were thinking; that Kiba might have a crush. He decided he'd ask him the next time he saw him.

Hana was the one to knock as they arrived. "Sit, Kiwa," she said.

Kiba growled, but sat down. _'I hate you,'_ he told the pair.

Akamaru rubbed his head as he often did to him. "It will be good," Akamaru guaranteed even though Kiba anticipated disaster.

Hana knocked again and waited for somebody to come to the door.

Shino heard someone knocking and went over, opening the door and seeing the person he'd been thinking so much of that day. "Hello Kiba," he said looking at him. "Hana," he greeted them in turn and then turned back to Kiba and tilted his head. There was something different about him. He seemed comfortable around him for one. Lately, that was new. His kikai rustled and he felt the pinch on his neck that signaled one had broken through the skin to crawl out and he listened as he communicated to him in his ear.

Akamaru-Kiba grinned. "Hi Shino," he said happily.

Hana also gave him a smile. "Hello," she said.

Kiba looked between the pair and looked up at Shino hoping he'd recognize him. He whimpered to get his attention.

Akamaru was the next to speak. "The problem; we found how to fix it," he said as he recalled Kiba's earlier claims.

Hana wasn't aware of what problem they were talking about, but she played along. "This little one is causing trouble at the camp," she said and rubbed Kiba's head. "Kiwa here is in heat. It's bothering all the dogs and throwing off scent trails," Hana continued. "It's a disaster. Kiba here thought you would be the perfect person to dog-sit," she said.

Akamaru nodded. "Perfect," he repeated and kept his talking to a minimum.

Shino was thrown off by the smile and cheerful greeting from Kiba and looked down at the dog between them. His kikai noted the dog's chakra was behaving strangely while Kiba's seemed normal again. "I see," he said and looked at Kiba. "And _why_ would you think that?" he had to ask now. Shino knew bugs, not dogs. He would argue the 'perfect' choices was him, surely Hinata was more nurturing. He supposed he was more responsible. Still, it was strange. On the one hand he was glad Kiba seemed to trust him again. He knelt down now, still looking up at them as he petted the one named Kiwa, seeing its tail wag. "Are you sure?" he asked now.

"Yeah," Akamaru said and thought he'd help things along by petting Kiba so that his hand touched with Shino's. "He's sweet and you know animals," Akamaru said as he continued to pet Kiba. He couldn't think of more reasons.

Kiba leaned into Shino's hand and couldn't help himself as he gave a little whine. He shook the hands off and stood up on all fours.

Hana had to give Akamaru some credit. He knew speaking wasn't his strong point yet. "Kiba told me you were familiar with Akamaru and really there's nobody else as responsible. We've gotten it approved by Tsunade. You'll be off of missions for a week while the Inuzuka training comes to a close," she said. "I brought some toys. This is his favorite." She pulled out the annoying toy and gave it a harsh squeeze that had Kiba cringing, but it wasn't showing on his new face. His teeth were bared slightly. "See? He loves it," she said and held out the bag. "I brought his file, but I doubt you'll need it. His diet is in there. It's nothing special," she said and held out the paperwork as well. She doubted Kiba wanted to be eating kibble for a week even if she had caught him more than once sharing a bowl with Akamaru.

Shino quirked an eyebrow at the obnoxious toy. 'Annoying' he immediately classified it as, but said nothing aloud. He took the bag and the file, looking it over. He had a bad feeling about the entire thing. Kiba knew he wasn't too taken with dogs. His house was clean, and dogs caused a mess, but he didn't want to deny when Kiba was putting so much trust in him again. His weariness was gone when it was made clear Tsunade had approved it. It was a mission then, and he couldn't turn it down or put a half-hearted effort into it. He looked up at Kiba again. "Okay," he said and turned to Hana. "For a week?" he wanted to verify.

Akamaru and Hana answered at the same time. "A week," they said.

Hana smiled and gave Kiba one last pet. "He's all yours. Do with him what you will," she said and gave a little smirk to Kiba. "I'll come pick him up when we're all packed up," she said.

Akamaru nodded. "He needs a cleaning," he said and grinned again. "He likes taking baths," he said as to get a little revenge on all the baths Kiba had forced him to take.

Hana nodded. "LOOO~OOOVES baths, yeah, well, we're off. Thanks Shino," she said before taking off.

Akamaru nodded. "Thanks Shino," he said and gave Shino a brief hug before taking off.

Kiba growled at Akamaru. He was doing things he didn't approve of. He didn't want to be used like that. Kiba let out a breath that was loud. He walked up to Shino and nudged his hand and looked up at Shino. Could he recognize him?

Shino made a note of the baths and froze surprised when Kiba hugged him and watched them leave. He didn't understand. "Oh," he said now calmly, talking to no one in particular. "I forgot to ask him," he muttered and looked down at the dog that was nudging his hand. He knelt down again. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" he asked despite knowing it couldn't answer and scratched its head before leading him inside and shutting the door behind him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the dog that looked back, as if neither knew what to do next. Shino crouched in front of it. "I don't like dogs," he said plainly and simply. He petted him then. "But, _you're_ kind of cute," he muttered as he scratched him behind the ears.

Kiba knew Shino didn't like dogs. He whined at that, but leaned in to the touch. Kiba sat down and looked around the room. He got up and nudged Shino. He looked at him, but didn't know how to communicate with Shino without speaking. He looked about and didn't see anything. Even if he'd found a pen, he doubted he could write. Kiba shook himself and jumped on Shino's bed. It smelled of Shino and the smell was stronger and more intoxicating than usual. He closed his eyes as the scent overpowered him and Kiba had to lie down. It was going to be hell.

Shino groaned miserably at the sight of the dog on his bed. "Off," he told him and then saw a cut on the dogs paw. "Oh, you're hurt," he said and took the dogs paw in his hand and remembered Kiba's wound and how it had been on the same hand. "Kiba patched this up didn't he?" he asked again not knowing why he was asking the dog but the look in Kiwa's eyes hinted that he could understand him...so he talked. "This looks like his work," he said and scooped up the dog around his middle and led him to a table he usually used to do research and got out a few supplies. He cut the poor stitching job. "This will hurt," he said before he started to clean the wound.

Kiba looked up at Shino when he was called. He didn't want to sleep on the floor. He looked down at his own paw and was glad Shino noticed. He whined as he was asked if Kiba patched it. He knew he was horrible at it so he gave Shino an obvious nod. Kiba liked being almost hugged by Shino. He leaned into the hold and took a breath as Shino pulled the stitches out. He closed his eyes and kept his whining to a minimum as he clenched his jaws shut to avoid howling out in pain. It really hurt worse on his paw than it had on his hand.

"Almost done," Shino told Kiwa as he finished cleaning the wound and rubbed the dog's neck. "But this will hurt more," he said now as he sterilized a needle and thread. He went to work carefully stitching the wound properly and bound it, surprised that Kiwa didn't try and knock the bindings off as he knew dogs tended to do sometimes, like he knew what it was for and didn't want to mess with it. "There," he said and sighed. What in the hell was Kiba thinking? He looked Kiwa over now, noticing a few things, like how his eyes were the same color as Kiba's, just as expressive, and also that there was dirt in his coat. He sighed. "You really do need a bath," he said and scooped him up again. "May as well get that over with," he said more to himself as he carried him to the bathroom.

Kiba swallowed hard and looked at Shino. Somehow his fantasy was coming true, but in a very different way than he'd imagined. Kiba licked Shino's neck and looked away quickly. He was just a dog to Shino. His mom was right. He could get away with a few things. He didn't want to take advantage of Shino that way, but there was a basic part of him that was asking him to take at least a little. He had to get over Shino or find a way to get what he wanted, but it wasn't as easy. Hana, his mom, and Akamaru insisted he was in heat and he knew the solution for that, but he thought that it was more than that. Even if Shino was somehow into dogs, which if he couldn't even stand, he doubted it likely, wasn't going to end his little problem.

Shino turned the water on in the bathtub to lukewarm and waited until it was halfway full and set Kiwa in, his paws resting on the ledge. He got down a few shampoo and conditioners not sure if they were appropriate. but he remembered Kiba bathed with Akamaru sometimes so he figured they were good. He wet Kiwa down, grabbing a cup-like bowl and scooping up the water to cascade it down the dogs back and worked it into the fur. He wondered if the shampoo on a dog counted as animal testing.

Kiba gulped and rested his paws on the edge of the tub. He felt Shino's fingers working into his back and enjoyed it for a few minutes until he remembered he was a dog, wasn't wearing pants, and his excitement was obvious. Kiba knew if he'd been able to blush he would be. It might not be his body, but it was still embarrassing as he sat naked in a tub with Shino scrubbing him while he moaned with a hard on. Kiba wanted to face away, but knew he shouldn't stick his injured paw in the water as it was just bandaged. He gave a little whine as Shino started working in the shampoo to his neck. His head lolled to the side and his eyes closed. Kiba was sure it would be hell if Shino was going to keep touching him like that.

Shino was scrubbing Kiwa when he noticed a problem and only sighed. He remembered Kiba and Hana said the dog was in heat so he guessed it shouldn't surprise him. He sighed again and continued to scrub, cleaning Kiwa's neck. He did seem to like baths...a little too much even. He still had to clean him though so without spending too much time there, scrubbed between his legs before returning to his back when the dog gave a whine. Yeah, that was awkward. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy. He wondered how Kiba managed to put up with it. He grabbed the cup-like bowl and rinsed him off.

Kiba couldn't be blamed. He thrust into Shino's hand and thought he understood why Akamaru used to hump his blankets. Any kind of stimulation would have been welcome then. Kiba was being rinsed too soon. He wanted more scrubbing and touching and soap. Kiba looked at Shino, but quickly away as he'd been doing. If Shino ever found out that Kiwa was Kiba, Kiba thought he'd never live it down. He was still obviously excited by the touches he was receiving and no matter how much he tried he couldn't will it away as he was used to.

Shino pulled the plug out of the drain and grabbed a towel and draped it over Kiwa's form, drying him as much as he could in the hopes the dog wouldn't dry himself, but he knew from experience with Akamaru that it was useless. Still, he tried and used the towel to wrap around him as he lifted him up and out of the tub to continue drying him. "There, clean," he said and went over to wash his own hands since he smelled like...well, like wet dog.

Kiba let himself be dried and resisted the urge to shake. He usually did it to dry his hair and as a dog it was even harder to resist as the urge felt more intense.

Shino took Kiwa out and prepared one of his dinners which consisted mostly of meats and vegetables and warmed it up. He put it in a bowl and set it down. "It's my turn," he told the dog and petted him once more. "I need a shower so stay here. You pee or hump anything I'll know," he said and as an example a few bugs flew out of his sleeve and circled the air. They would serve as his eyes as he left to the room to undress.

Kiba looked up at Shino and then at his food. He was interested in watching Shino. He was still excited and guessed all he could do was eat and be spied on by the bugs. Kiba nodded at Shino and walked to his bowl. He started eating with small glances at Shino. He wondered if he'd undress in the room or in the bathroom. He was half hoping he'd do it in the bedroom so he'd get to watch for a little.

Shino set his change of clothes on the bed as well as a fresh towel as he took off the high collared black shirt he was wearing, another more fitting shirt underneath and he took that off as well. His bedroom door was wide open as he saw no reason to close it as he worked on his long black shorts next and pushed them down, along with his boxers. He set everything aside, after folding it near the edge of his bed, leaving his glasses on.

Kiba panted. He tried to not look, but hell he was no saint. He watched closely and completely forgot about his food as Shino was naked. He thrust without meaning to and had to get up and walk towards the door. Kiba scratched at it hoping to get out. He was seconds from running into the bathroom and humping Shino's leg until he came.

Shino was getting ready to head into the shower when his kikai alerted him to the damage being inflicted on his door and he peeked out, his towel over his shoulder, taking off his glasses to reveal light brown, almost golden colored eyes. "Hey, no scratching," he told him simply before turning and going into the bathroom and starting the water.

Kiba stopped mid scratch and looked at Shino's eyes. He padded over slowly towards Shino. He was looking up at him and captivated. Kiba turned his head to the side and growled lightly. It wasn't an anger growl. It was one that scared even him as he wanted Shino more. He wanted to know what jutsu was used on him. He felt disconnected to some of his human thoughts while animal instincts were more on the surface. Kiba wanted to have sex. That was the bottom line. At the moment his attraction to Shino turned to pure animal lust.

Shino stepped into the shower and under the water, closing the sliding glass door. He sighed as the water washed away the grime from their mission and turned, tilting his head back so that the water rushed down his neck and chest. He was still wondering about Kiba. The shower began to steam as he started to scrub himself clean and worked some shampoo into his own hair, in the middle of washing it out when there was a furious jolt of the glass that showed Kiwa was pressing on it, the outline of his paws amidst the condensation as he pushed on it again and he sighed. "Kiwa, get away from the door," he told him, going back to washing himself but the jolts didn't end and he heard the growls that mixed with desperate whines. Maybe he had to go bathroom.

Kiba sat back and looked at the door. He used his snout to push against the door until it started sliding. He managed to squeeze his head into the shower and got another good look at Shino. Kiba shook his head as he struggled to open the door. He just wanted a touch, a taste; even another look would be fine. Kiba growled lightly as he got his look.

"Kiwa!" Shino scolded and sighed as he finished rinsing the soap out of his hair and off his body quickly, turning the shower off. Maybe he just liked baths that much. "Out," he told him sternly, watching the dog's head disappear out front the crack he'd made and he pulled it open the rest of the way and stepped out over him to grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist, he was just tying it when he froze when something warm was suddenly clutching his leg and thrusting furiously. "Oh you gotta be kidding me," he said and tried to pry the dog off. "Kiwa, no! knock it off!" he tried.

Kiba couldn't help himself. He heard his new name being called, but Kiba wanted nothing more than to get a little release and Shino's thigh was certainly good for that. Kiba tried to keep his grip on Shino as he thrust and panted. Just a little more and he'd let go. He hoped Shino would understand that he couldn't help himself. He used his teeth to pull at Shino's towel until it was off. Shino would probably release him to get the towel back and that would buy him a few more thrusts. Kiba growled and whined as he continued thrusting again Shino. His mind for consequences was long lost and forgotten.

"Kiwa, no, let that go!" he told him as the dog bit at his towel and it came off. "Kiwa, stop!" he tried again as he reached for it and pulled it up. "Kiwa, I _just_ took a shower," he complained as he continued to try and push him off. "I'm going to kill Kiba for this," he muttered darkly.

Kiba laughed, but it sounded like a soft wheezing sound. He was released for a few seconds and Kiba took the chance to do something far worse. He gave Shino a lick and released his leg as his mind started to clear. Kiba was breathing hard and backed away from Shino. He didn't like the clarity and embarrassment and shame rose instead. He then literally ran out of the bathroom and tried to hide under the bed. Kiba had a problem, a new one and one that worried him far more. He couldn't control himself past a certain point. He needed to remain unaroused or he'd be scaring Shino away from dogs even more.

Shino sighed, grateful that was all over as he took his towel and wiped his leg. He sighed and went right back into the shower, feeling dirty as he washed himself all over again. He could really have used Kiba's help for that, at the same time, he was the one who put him into that mess and part of him wanted to kill the dog-nin for it. He waited until he was fully clean to go back out and grab a fresh towel and once again wrapped it around his waist. He saw the curled tail under the bed and sighed as he dressed. He stared at the rear end, wondering how to coax the dog out from under the bed. He knew he was just in heat. "Come on out Kiwa, I'm not mad," he said.

Kiba perked up as he heard Shino's voice and slammed his head under the bed. He yelped and tried to back out of the bed. He looked at Shino with a worried frown between his eyebrows. He knew he was screwing up even as a dog. Shino wasn't likely to want to keep him for the week, if he kept humping him. Kiba looked down at himself. His erection was a permanent fixture. He sat and faced Shino. He could only imagine what he'd say to him.

Shino knelt down and sighed as he rubbed his neck. He couldn't help but wonder what Kiba would do. He noted that the dog looked...worried. He never thought he'd see a dog look so worried before. He didn't even know they could frown. It was probably the saddest thing he'd ever seen. Kiba always talked to his dogs as if they were other people, like equals so he supposed he should do the same. "It's fine, I'm not mad...at you," he added later. He moved to pick him up. "Kiba however has some explaining to do," he said as he carried him out into the dining room. "Eat," he told him and filled another bowl with water.

Kiba nuzzled into Shino as he was carried. He leaned his head on him and drank when he was set down. He finished his food even though it was cold, but he had been hungry after the long mission. He hadn't expected to be turned into a dog and put in Shino's care. He licked the bowl clean and didn't mind the food on his mouth he drank more water. Kiba looked up at Shino and after all he'd done he no longer wished Shino would recognize him. He nudged Shino's leg with his head and closed his eye as he leaned his head and left it against Shino.

Shino watched as Kiwa ate with relish and nuzzled him and he ran his hand along his fur, patting his stomach. "Hungry huh?" he asked him unnecessarily. He noted absent-mindedly that his appetite was as great as Kiba's. He picked him up gently and carried him to the sofa where he flipped on the TV. "What do you want to watch?" he asked him as he flipped through the channels. He wasn't used to watching it. He preferred to do research, practice his ninjutsu, or be on missions. Lounging around for a week would be torture.

Kiba nodded when Shino asked if he'd been hungry. He liked being carried. He lay down with Shino and shook his head as Shino flipped through the channels. He barked when Shino stopped on music videos. He didn't think it would help him any to see people grinding and pretending to dance while they dry humped each other, but it was better than the other options. He started licking Shino's hand and wrist. Akamaru did it to him. He assumed it was normal. He licked until he couldn't taste Shino any more then he moved to lick the crook of his elbow. Kiba sighed and continued tasting Shino as the music played in the background.

Shino let Kiwa lick him as the music played. He smiled lightly as it licked the crook of his elbows. "That tickles," he told him, and yet his voice was still calm despite that fact.

Kiba continued licking Shino and moved up to lick at his neck. He placed his paws on Shino's shoulders and licked at his collarbone and neck. Kiba was once more aroused. It was his fault then. He felt himself thrusting at the air and then at Shino's arm. If only Shino would stay still, he could get it out of his system. Kiba was slowly losing his rational mind as his need came over him once more.

Shino was fine with the licking even though he wasn't too keen on dog slobber, but then Kiwa started humping his arm and he immediately pushed him away on reflex. "No," he told him sternly and ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly as he fought to stay calm and set Kiwa on the ground. He went calmly to the closet and pulled out an old baby gate that his father used for him and set it up in the door frame of his room. He pulled a couple toys and a bed that Hana had given him and set Kiwa on it, his bugs still floating in the air. "Kiwa, I'm going to take a little nap," he told him as calmly as he was able. "You do the same alright," he told him before he got on the other side of the gate and got into bed. It had been a long day. It wasn't late but he suddenly felt exhausted as he changed the comforter and then got into bed.

Kiba whined and tried to jump the gate. It wasn't working. He was too small. Kiba growled in frustration and sat down on the bed. He whined again and laid down. He looked at the toys and squeezed one. It was loud. Kiba continued to squeeze it in hopes of keeping Shino up. He wanted to be let out. He could communicate that. Kiba squeezed the toy until his jaw hurt. He scratched at the gate and wanted to go beg his mother to switch him back. He couldn't stay with Shino for the night, not when he could see him lying on the bed from where his own dog bed was.

Shino tried to sleep but heard the continued squeaks of the dog toys and grew annoyed. He pulled the covers up more and tried to tune it out. It was like having a kid. He snuggled into his pillow and sighed, finally he managed to get to sleep.

Kiba whined in disappointment as Shino seemed to fall asleep. He dropped the toy and went to drink water. It was Akamaru's old toy and as much as he loved his best friend, he didn't want to have his saliva in his mouth. Kiba looked at the gate and gave a running head start only to slam high on the top of it, but get sent back down. He backed up again and gave it another go. It took ten more tries for Kiba to give up on that attempt. He needed to think a little more. Kiba walked up to the gate and pressed his paw against it. It gave way and dropped. Kiba must have hit it enough to loosen the grip. Kiba was practically grinning as he slipped into the room and on the bed. He gave a small growl as he saw Shino presenting. Surely, that's what the pose meant.

* * *

 _Shino looked at the sky. There weren't any clouds. It was going to be a nice day. He went to the gates, expecting to see Kiba, but he wasn't there. That was odd. He was usually early. He sent his parasites to find him and listened as his kikai told him he was down by the river. He leapt through the trees and landed in a crouch where Kiba was standing with his back to him. He looked like he was shaking. "Kiba?" he asked him cautiously as he approached him and grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked him and before he could ask more he was shoved roughly onto the ground and his clothes were quickly torn off his body. "Kiba?" he gasped._

 _Kiba sniffed Shino and growled as he smelled him. He arranged himself over Shino and without thinking about it twice he tightened his arms about Shino and his blanket. He started thrusting fast without wasting any time. It was exactly what he wanted and needed. Kiba was panting in no time at all. He was enjoying the direct friction and it seemed like Shino was sweating too. Kiba licked at the sweat and once more lost every part of his rational mind. He closed his eyes and sought out his pleasure against Shino's body. He wished he had hands to strip him, but as he didn't he had to settle with what he could get. Kiba lost himself slowly. It was less and less about Shino and the love he was starting to feel and more about the pleasure he was getting from him and the need to mate._

 _"Kiba no, what are you doing?" he asked but Kiba's grip locked his arms to his sides and soon the dog-nin was licking him and he shivered as Kiba's tongue drifted lower and he couldn't help his bodies reaction as he thrust up to meet the heat in his groin. He watched in amazement and bewilderment as he grew erect at the stimulation, questioning his sanity. When Kiba pulled away to remove his clothes Shino made to get away but didn't get far as he was dragged back and strong warm arms wrapped around him and he froze when he felt something hard against his backside. That was a legitimate reason to panic as he was pushed forward. "Kiba, no, wait," he tried but the dog-nin seemed long gone as he pulled his pants down and pushed himself in. He knew then he was dreaming, because it didn't hurt, for another it actually felt good. H moaned before he could hold back the sound._

 _Kiba sped up. He could hear Shino's voice and moaning. There was no reason to stop now when he was so close. Kiba continued to lick at Shino's neck as he got close to coming. He couldn't wait. Next time he was going to make sure Shino was naked. Kiba growled pleasantly aroused as he picture Shino naked on the bed and under him. Kiba bit down on Shino's shoulder as best he could with his jaws. He knew he wasn't breaking the skin, but the bite was strong as he was using it to also hold himself as he started to lose his rhythm._

 _Shino clutched at the grass as Kiba sped up and he was panting. "Ki-Kiba!" he moaned and bit his lip as he groaned. Something in the dream fractured, the edges of the sky and some of the grass began to fray and fade into blackness. He could feel Kiba's breath on his neck and felt him sink his teeth into his shoulder hard. "Wait, no! Kiba don't," he tried to warn but it was too late._

The edges of the dream fell away and his insects sensed he was hurt and acted.

Kiba yelped and jumped off of the bed. He ran around the room as the bugs followed him about. He slid under the bed, but that was a bad idea as the bugs followed him under. Kiba continued to whine as he tried to slide across the bottom of the bed and came out the other end. He barked at Shino to call off his bugs while cursing in his mind. He'd been so close.

Shino's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position, then jumped off the bed when he heard Kiwa barking on the other side, assaulted by the bugs. He called them back and off of him. He looked around and saw the baby gate was knocked down and there was a sticky substance on his pants on his thigh. His shoulder was sore and he checked it, a bite mark. He glared at the dog and sicked his bugs back on him for a few moments. "Bad Kiwa," he told him as the dog ran around, trying to outrun his bugs. He called them back and crossed his arms. "Come here," he told him sternly and pointed to the spot in front of him.

Kiba whimpered, but approached the bed. It was worse now. He couldn't will away that erection. It was naturally going to stay for a while even if he no longer felt aroused. Kiba sat down on the spot Shino had pointed to. He had his ears down and the frown was back on his face as he looked down at his paws. Kiba gave another whimper and hoped Shino didn't continue on his sadistic bug streak. Kiba swore he was never leaving Akamaru in his care.

The whimper might have worked on Hinata or Kiba but it didn't work on Shino, the bugs hovering threatening in a buzzing cloud above Kiwa. "Do you know that what you did was wrong?" he asked him sternly, his arms still crossed.

Kiba nodded his head. He was slowly feeling the shame and embarrassment return. That only meant he was once more gaining clarity. Twice in one day. Kiba needed to be neutered. He approached Shino a little more and licked his hands in apology. Kiba didn't mean to do it. He knew it was wrong. He hadn't meant to look at Shino naked either. He hadn't meant to hump the ever living poo out of him either. Kiba whimpered again and laid down against Shino's legs.

Shino sighed and picked Kiba up and carried him over to his bed. "Stay," he told him sternly before he went to the closest and found a few more baby gates. He came back out and made sure Kiba stayed while he arranged them so the formed a small pen around him, close enough he couldn't get a running start and tight enough together they couldn't be knocked down. "15 minutes," he told him. That would be his punishment. The bugs hovered in a spiral over the pen, watching Kiba. Shino went back into his room and took off his pants and changed. He may as well take Kiwa for a walk after his punishment was over.

Kiba whimpered, but sat down. He had to wait it out. He wondered what they would do after the punishment. Kiba really wanted to run away and go back home. He couldn't' stand being around Shino. When he was in a dog's body it was harder to control himself. It was very easy to reach the limit where he lost it. Kiba needed to change himself back. He looked at Shino. He'd deal with the embarrassment.

Shino got his shoes on and went out to put on his jacket after he'd looked at the clock and saw the 15 minutes were over and he opened the gate to let Kiwa out. He grabbed the leash from the bag and hooked it onto his collar. "We're going for a walk okay," he told him. Maybe it would help if Kiwa got some fresh air and was around other people and not just him. He'd had enough of the humping for one day and hoped that the dog wouldn't get too worked up anymore that day. He got the door and walked him out.

As soon as they were out of the main gate Kiba ran and tugged Shino towards the camp grounds. He needed to show Shino the scrolls. He was smart. He'd understand. Kiba pulled against Shino's hold and barked in hopes the other would follow.

Shino grunted as he was tugged along and let him lead the way for a while as he had no other plans or places to take him; besides, Kiwa seemed determined. It wasn't until he recognized the route did he quickly stop and pulled on the leash. "No Kiwa, Hana and Kiba said you'll distract the other dogs," he told him and tried to tug in the other direction. "Come on. We'll go the other way," he said but Kiwa was tugging hard against his pull. "Come on, Kiwa," he tried to persuade him as they both tugged in each direction.

Kiba growled and barked as he pulled on the leash. It hurt, but he knew he was stronger than Shino if he pulled hard enough. Kiba dug his paws in the ground. He was able to lead Shino closer and closer to the edge of the forest. Kiba sat down and faced Shino. He whined and looked at his eyes desperately. _'Come on Shino. Follow'_ Kiba tried to communicate. He barked and gave a tug, but it didn't look like Shino was giving in. Kiba finally gave one last longing look in the direction of the camp and decided he'd have to tell Shino in another way.

Shino sighed. "Kiwa, we can't go. You understand right? You can go back in a week. It's not that long," he tried to tell him.

Kiba gave another one of those whines that was becoming so familiar. He walked up to Shino's side and let the other lead them. He would find a way. Kiba thought that he might end up having to write down what he was going through. He wanted to be turned back. If Shino knew there was a way to get the dog that he was to stop humping him, he'd surely help.

* * *

Shino woke up and methodically got ready for the day. He showered and dressed and checked in on his new house guest, who was still sleeping and he actually looked peaceful and cute when he wasn't trying to hump his leg off or climb into the shower with him. He prepared Kiwa's morning meal the same time he made his own breakfast and was drizzling syrup on his pancakes when he heard the sounds of Kiwa's feet padding softly against the floor as he made his way into the kitchen. "Morning," Shino said, very awake. He was used to waking up early for missions but now since he was on break from missions for a week he didn't know quite why he was up so early. He checked the file Hana had brought him and saw that he was free to feed him from the table. He didn't think that was any way to train a dog, but it wasn't like he was his owner. He threw a sausage and was impressed when Kiwa caught it in his mouth easily.

Kiba wagged his tail and opened his mouth for another one. He wouldn't mind having Shino make him breakfast every day, if that's how Shino cooked. Kiba had a new plan. He was going to find a blank scroll, ink and a brush. He was sure those would be easy to find in Shino's desk. He was always good with reports and scrolls and all the writing stuff. Kiba had been practicing with one of his chew toys. He could hold and move his head pretty precisely if he tried. He assumed it would work the same way with an inked brush.

Shino gave a small chuckle as he tossed another one, but higher in the air and again was impressed when Kiwa snatched it easily in his mouth. He ate one himself and cut into his pancakes, taking a bite. He watched as Kiwa looked at his own food bowl disinterestedly and back up to his own, making that whining sound. Shino soundlessly pulled his plate closer to his chest, knowing exactly what the dog was thinking at that moment and pulled it even closer when Kiwa jumped onto the chair and licked his chops. "No," Shino said simply.

Kiba wagged his tail on the chair and looked at Shino's plate. He wanted a pancake. He whined and pawed on the table towards the plate. He licked his chops again and opened his mouth as he inched closer to the food. He was inches away. Kiba inched closer and stepped off of the chair. He yelped as he fell and even though it hurt his injured paw he mostly hoped it would help with a sympathy vote in his advantage for that pancake.

"Mine," Shino told him as he saw the dog inching closer in what was a very cute display and he smirked as he watched his progress until he fell and held a hand in front of his mouth and chuckled. "Serves you right," he told him with a smirk. He pulled a small plate forward and cut a piece of the pancakes that were drizzled in syrup and butter and set it down on the table next to him. "There," he told him and chuckled again.

Kiba was on the chair and eating his pancake cheerfully when he realized that food seemed to be another place where he lost himself. He was so hungry he let the dog take over. Kiba had begged, whined and been so distracted he hadn't thought about the simple danger of falling off the chair. Kiba hadn't even 'thought' as he sought the food. There was another weakness. So, far he felt like he understood Akamaru a little better. His mind was alright as long as food and sex wasn't involved. Now as Kiba thought about sex he let his eyes drift towards Shino. The way Shino ate was sinful and now that Kiba's hunger was sated his other need made itself present all over again.

Shino took another bite and felt that familiar tug of someone staring and turned to meet the dogs eyes as he licked his lips clean of the syrup. The dog stared at him a lot and glanced at him a lot...kind of like Kiba. He wondered if it was something that all those raised under the Inuzuka name did. He remembered the question he'd forgotten to ask Kiba and turned to Kiwa now. He knew the dog understood him, and he could nod or shake his head. He wondered if maybe he knew. "Can I ask you something?" he asked him now.

Kiba nodded as he watched Shino lick his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and already he was panting as he thought about those lips on him. Shino's hands were good at everything. His fingers felt divine on Kiba's back. Kiba imagined what Shino would do with his mouth as he waited for the question. He was obviously hard again and being a dog made it impossible to hide even as he tried to move his paws in front of him.

Shino turned to him, leaning back away since the dog was panting heavily and he didn't want to get too close. "Is Kiba seeing anyone?" he asked flat out.

Kiba sighed and looked away. He didn't anticipate Shino to ask questions to the dog about him. Then it caught up with him. Shino was asking about _him_. Kiba turned to look back at Shino and he shook his head hard. Kiba sat up a little and sat back down as he tried to calm himself. _'Why?'_ Why was Shino asking? Kiba turned his head to the side and gave a small whine. That was close to 'why' right?

Shino saw Kiwa shake his head 'no' and he hummed thoughtfully as he took a sip of his tea and turned to see the curious tilt of Kiwa's head and an almost inquiring sound. "Oh, I was just...wondering," he said and shrugged and looked away and out of the window, wondering again about Kiba's sudden attitude change. He had a feeling it had something to do with him. He turned to Kiwa again. "Has he..?" he didn't quite know how to phrase it. He didn't know what the problem was and he was limited to yes or no questions. "Has he ever mentioned me?" he asked now curiously.

Kiba would have nervously run his hands through his hair if he could. He looked away and nodded. Was he going to confess to Shino while he was a dog? Kiba didn't see any other way. It seemed inevitable. Kiba faced Shino again and sat a little closer to the edge and Shino. He nodded again and met his eyes with Shino's.

Shino saw Kiwa say 'yes' this time. "Oh," he muttered and looked into the ripples of his tea. Did that mean he had done something that made Kiba think him an untrustworthy comrade. He had been fine earlier, almost suspiciously fine. He turned to Kiwa again. "Are they... good things?" he asked and hoped so.

Kiba let out a loud breath. He looked at the worry in his friend's posture. He didn't need to see his eyes to know what Shino was probably thinking. Kiba nodded and reached over the table to touch Shino's hand with his paw. It felt a little awkward, but he didn't know how else he could explain that the problem wasn't Shino. The problem was Kiba, who had fallen for his best friend and teammate.

Shino relaxed at the reassurance, but at the same time it just confused him more. What was wrong then? That wasn't a question he could ask Kiwa...or maybe... "Was anything that happened at training really the problem?" he asked Kiwa now. Had Kiba just simply lied to him? He thought that that might be worse than if Kiba thought he was incompetent.

Kiba looked down guilty at his paws and frowned as he shook his head. He didn't want to see the hurt in Shino. He knew his friend wouldn't appreciate being lied to, but what other choice did Kiba have? He couldn't just tell him that he liked him and possibly ruin their team forever. Kiba had meant to keep it all inside and wait it out. It wasn't his fault his crush was bothering every Inuzuka in a 5 mile radius. Kiba finally looked up and waited for more questions that might come.

Shino let out the breath he'd been holding. He could see by the guilty hunch in the dog's shoulders that this was information that wasn't meant to be shared with him. So Kiba lied to him, was keeping something from him, and was taking steps that made it clear he'd never intended to tell him. He looked away. "I see," he muttered and stood up. Clearing off his plate, taking it to the sink and washing it as well as everything else he'd used to cook and was throwing them rougher than intended. He was so worked up the kikai were breaking free of his skin in random places at his irritation until they formed an ominous cloud around him.

Kiba jumped from his seat and followed. He rubbed his head against Shino and whined softly. He didn't know how else to apologize. Kiba looked up at Shino and tugged on his shirt. He rubbed against him again and tried to keep his eye contact.

Shino looked down at the dog that seemed to be trying to console him. God, he realized, he'd just had conversation with a dog and now it was consoling him. He shook his head as he turned off the water and dried off his hands, kneeling down to pet Kiwa behind the ears. He smiled at him, but could only manage it for a few moments. He was still upset about that. "It's fine," he lied.

Kiba licked Shino's cheek and whined. Like hell he'd believe that. He licked Shino again and again until the scent and taste of Shino was once again becoming too much and consoling his friend was no longer the priority. Kiba took a few steps back and tried to stop himself from losing control again to that basic need.

Shino wiped his mouth. The dog had gotten slobber all over him. He splashed his face with water and pressed his face into a towel. It was fine. Kiba was in his right to keep his own secrets he supposed. It wasn't like he had to know everything about him. He just wanted to know why Kiba was suddenly keeping his distance. He looked in the cupboards, needing something to do to keep his mind occupied. Kiba was getting him frustrated. "We need groceries," he said before kneeling down in front of Kiwa. "I'm going to go get some, you coming with or staying here and holding down the fort?" he asked him as he petted him.

Kiba wanted to go, but knew he could use the time alone to find the ink and brush. He shook his head and sat down. He would use the time he had to write down a message. What could he say? Kiba didn't worry about how. He knew he would be able to do it if he tried. He could write 'Kiwa=Kiba' It was easy and simple, but it got his point across. All Shino would need to do then would be to ask the right questions.

Shino nodded. "Alright, they'll be here just in case," he said scattering a few bugs at every corner of the house like surveillance cameras, only more effective. He looked at the file again for things he would need for Kiwa and saw a note from Hana scribbled on the side that said he liked dango. Kiba liked dango, he noted and shook that thought away. He didn't want to think about Kiba with how upset he was. "Alright I'll be off then," he said, putting on his jacket and leaving.

* * *

Kiba gave Shino five minutes after he left just in case he forgot something and came back. As soon as five minutes were up Kiba ran into Shino's room and started searching his desk. He was making a mess, but he'd fix it as soon as he was human again. He used his snout to search the desk and finally found a brush and some ink. It was a stone. He needed water. Kiba grabbed it in his mouth and felt the ink loosening from his saliva. Kiba spit it out and noticed he was staining the floor. He sat back up on his hind legs and pulled down a scroll. He could do it.

Kiba spit and slobbered until he wasn't tasting the ink as much anymore. He stuck his tongue out as he panted to avoid smelling the ink as strongly and saw his tongue was black. He step forward and got his paws in the ink. He whined as it got into the bandaged one. He was sure that was going to leave some kind of tattoo effect as the ink got into the wound. Kiba took the brush in his mouth and dabbed it as carefully as he could on the ink block. He left a trail as he walked over to the scrolls he'd unrolled all over the floor and picked on. He moved his head to the side and started to 'write'.

* * *

Shino looked at the file as he walked and making mental notes about what it was he should pick up at the store. He got a few things and was loading up a bag when he spotted his kikai flying in the air and extended a finger for it to land on and held it close to his face to listen to its report. Kiwa was making a mess it seemed.

Shino sighed. His poor clean house. He was going to kill Kiba when he saw him next, for a multitude of reasons and not just for Kiwa messing up his house but also for the lie. Not to mention Kiba owed him immensely for all the times Kiwa tried to hump his leg into traction. He carried all his groceries and started off back home, bracing himself for the mess he would surely find.

* * *

Kiba looked at the scroll. It looked like a collection of lines and paw prints. Kiba sighed and unrolled a new scroll, the 8th one so far. He took his brush again and went back to the ink block. It was starting to dry. Kiba hated what he had to do again, for the third time. He put the stone in his mouth and spit it out once more. He tried to drool and spit, but the action wasn't quite the same. He could only roll his tongue against the roof of his mouth and hope he could drool enough to get the ink out of his mouth thus forming a small ink puddle. Kiba took up the brush again and inked it. He walked back to the scroll and tried it again.

* * *

Shino unlocked his door and walked in and noticed nothing was wrong with the living room or the kitchen. "Not the room. Please not the room," he muttered under his breath as he opened the door and groaned. "Kiwa," he said as he saw the dog amid a mess of unfurled papers and footprints marked where Kiwa had been as his feet were steeped in ink and he held a brush in his teeth. "I leave you alone for a moment," he muttered as he walked forward. "Kiwa drop the brush. You have ink in your mouth," he said as he tried to take the brush from him, but the dog growled and he noticed it was like Akamaru who wouldn't let a Frisbee or rope go even after Kiba commanded him to. "Drop it Kiwa," he told him again.

Kiba growled miserably as he tried to take the brush from Shino. He _almost_ had it. He was sure that if he tried it again he could write. Kiba pulled back and braced himself on his hind legs. He growled and pulled back on the brush, but felt it slipping. He bit into it and pulled harder. Shino just had to give him one more chance to explain. Kiba finally bit too hard and the brush snapped in his mouth. He spat until all the wood splinters were on the floor. He looked up at Shino and frowned. He needed a new brush. Kiba backed away slowly then ran towards the desk for another brush.

Shino's jaw clenched as the brush snapped. It was his favorite one. "Kiwa no!" he tried but the dog had already jetted off and was burying his nose in his desk. There were smudges of ink on his coat and he saw some on the bindings of his wound. He wrapped his arms around Kiwa and hauled him up. "You're filthy Kiwa. Come on drop the brush. We need to clean that wound again," he told him as he tried to take the brush away from him again and led him to the bathroom. He'd have to clean it later. He didn't want Kiwa to get ink poisoning. He was still wrestling with Kiwa to take the brush as he approached the tub. "Drop it," he told him sternly.

Kiba wasn't one to give up. He struggled against Shino until he was inside of the tub. He whined and whined as Shino took the brush. Couldn't Shino understand that he _needed_ to tell him something? Kiba gave one last whine that ended in a groan as the water started. He sat down then and stared at Shino. He kept his eyes on Shino's and tried to communicate with him again. _'I'm Kiba' 'I'm Kiba,'_ he thought over and over. He didn't know how it worked, but he was able to understand Akamaru and all other dogs since he was a kid. He was sure somebody as smart as Shino would figure out a way. _'I'M KIBA!'_ he thought one last time, but all he got was a reprimanding look as Shino brought out the first aid kit again.

Shino brought out the kit as Kiwa barked up a storm and whined. He turned off the water once it was halfway. He did as before where Kiwa's paws were on the ledge, the ink smudging the porcelain and he sighed. It would take forever to get those spots out. He took off the bindings and investigated the wound. It would need to be re-stitched to make sure the ink wasn't on the thread. He cut the stitches off and prepared a Q-tip. "This will hurt," he warned again and started to clean.

Kiba didn't make a sound as the stitches were pulled out yet again and the wound was cleaned. He could feel his eyes watering and surely there were tear tracks on his face as he watched Shino work. Kiba tried to look away. He looked at the water in the tub. It was turning black as the water loosened the ink on his hind legs and some he'd gotten on his fur. He dipped his unhurt hand in the water and stepped a few times and saw the ink dissolve in the water.

Shino cleaned the wound as best he could but the edges of the skin were still tinted black and wouldn't come off. He supposed it would have to do and he'd gotten everything that was deep. He saw the doggy tears and knew it must hurt. He searched through the kit then in search of something a little less painless than stitches, Kiwa having to go through it twice already. He found liquid stitches and held them up for Kiwa to see. "These will be much easier," he told him as he applied them to the wound and waiting for it to dry completely before he bound it again and scrubbed his other paw. He lathered soap on him again and worked it in to get what the water couldn't dissolve.

Kiba sighed as his wound was finally bound. He closed his eyes as Shino scrubbed him. It was like the day before all over again. Kiba felt Shino's fingers and hands scrubbing his back. He gave out a small whimper and gave an involuntary thrust. Kiba opened his eyes and looked up at Shino. He had to stop or he'd find himself humping Shino's leg again. Kiba did the only thing he knew would work and sat up and shook hard. Shino was bound to be mad, but a mad Shino was better than one caressing him.

Shino growled in irritation. "Kiwa!" he complained as the dog shook the dark water everywhere and it got on his clothes, staining them. He looked how everything was now covered in smudgy dark water in the once clean bathroom and he sighed. He was going to KILL Kiba! He stood up, Kiwa still in the water as he started to take off his jacket and then his shirt and undershirt as they were now dirty, undressing.

Kiba's plan had very obviously backfired as Shino stripped. He gave a longing whimper and wondered if his penis would be black when he transformed back thanks to the ink he was sitting in. Kiba shook his head and got the water out of his ears, but didn't take his eyes off of Shino. He licked his chops and slowly his senses were taken over by instinct. That was his mate. Kiba had no doubt about it. He smelled just right. He tasted perfectly and now he was offering himself up again. Shino was undressing and soon he'd be kneeling to wash him. Kiba moved anxiously in the tub as he waited for Shino to come just a little closer.

Shino stripped down to his boxers and knelt down to drain the water as it was nearly black and filled it back up again with clean water, grabbing a sponge and setting back to work on Kiwa's back and legs.

Kiba had a great view of the part of Shino he most needed as he was scrubbed. As soon as he felt clean and he could no longer keep himself seated Kiba jumped from the tub and onto Shino. He licked at his chest and gripped his leg tight as he had no way to make Shino turn over as he wanted. Kiba started humping Shino with soothing licks to his chest as he hoped the other would remain still this time.

"Kiwa!" Shino protested as the dog started humping him furiously again and he tried to pry him off. He could really use Kiba's help right now. After a few attempts failed he had no choice. "Enough Kiwa!" he said and unleashed a barrage of bugs that flocked around the dog that yelped and ran around again. "Bad Kiwa!" he scolded as the bugs chased him and nipped at his skin.

Kiba ran out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He used his snout to try and hide under the blanket. He whimpered and yelped as some had made it under with him. Kiba rolled over a few times until he felt nothing else attacking him. Either they'd been back off or he'd rolled over them. At the moment Kiba couldn't make himself care either way. Kiba felt desperate. He needed something, anything. He'd seen Akamaru do it plenty of times. He'd always thought it was funny, but now that he was a dog and couldn't touch himself in a way that would bring him any kind of pleasure. He climbed out of the bundled blanket and started to rearrange it in a way that would suit his needs. He glanced at Shino and worked quickly.

Shino saw Kiba humping the sheets and sighed. He could _really_ use Kiba's help right now. He turned away to give the dog some privacy as his eyebrow twitched with his irritation. He made a mental note to buy more bedding. He was going to need it, if Kiwa was going to be staying for a week.

Kiba laid down content after a few minutes. He looked down at his erection and turned on his front so Shino wouldn't have to see it. He pulled the same blanket he'd just humped over himself and settled to sleep on Shino's pillow. Kiba was momentarily sated, but it wasn't enough. He needed to think up a new way to try and communicate with Shino. He thought of the signals they had between them, but they were all physical and the ones that were for Akamaru only he knew. Then he got it. Kiba vaguely recalled the importance of Morse code. He knew there might be times where he could be bound and gagged yet would need to communicate. It was perfect. Kiba almost got up to start spouting his story to Shino. Then he remembered he had skipped with Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru the week Morse code was taught. He sighed. Damn. He was so close. Kiba once more went back to his ray of hope: Shino was smart. He was bound to have books on the subject somewhere. He just had to find some time when Shino would be busy the next day. He would have ran out then, but one mess per day was enough. He knew Shino wouldn't quit a mission half way, but he might throw him outside.

Shino looked back once the panting had stopped. He looked back and walked out of the room and opened the gate to Kiwa's pen. "In," he told him in a voice that wasn't to be argued with. He watched as the dog only whined and laid his head down in a manner that clearly said he wanted to sleep on the bed. "Now!" he told him and pointed to the cloud of kikai swirling overhead. "It's half an hour in here," he said and pointed to the pen. "Or half an hour with them," he said seriously pointing to his bugs.

Kiba growled, but walked to the pen. He sat down and stared at Shino to show his distaste for the punishment. It wasn't _his_ fault. It was partially Shino's fault. Why would he strip in front of a horny dog? Besides being splattered with ink, he had no _real_ reason. Kiba thought irrationally as he continued to watch Shino. He was slowly starting to hate those bugs more and more. Kiba's short attention span gave out on him soon. He laid down and yawned as he decided to nap out the rest of his punishment.

Shino locked him in his pen before going to clean the tub as well as the rest of the bathroom clean of the black splotches. He turned to the pile of scrolls and started to clean those up, as well as the broken brush and threw them in the trash, the buzzing insects swirling over the pen to watch over Kiwa. He took off his bedding then and threw them in the washer and replaced his sheets and once that was all done did he get in the shower, locking the door now just in case. When he was done with that he stepped out, closing, and locking his bedroom door as well as he changed back into fresh clean clothes. Once he was changed, he left his room and walked to his private library and sat down at the desk as he unfurled a collection of different sized books, and scrolls. He started doing research, and writing down a few seals as he studied a new jutsu.

* * *

Hana sat down after half day of training had gone by. She looked at her mom. "What do you think Kiba is doing right now?" she asked and chuckled as she pet Akamaru.

Tsume laughed gruffly. "No idea. Probably humping Shino's leg into oblivion," she said and laughed again. "It'd be funny if we just changed him back and Shino's giving him a bath at the time or something," she joked.

Hana laughed then looked at Tsume more seriously. "What if we did turn him back early?" she asked and grinned.

Tsume chuckled. "If we did, he'd have a LOT of explaining to do. If I'm reading the seals correctly, he might even return back to normal completely naked," she told Hana and laughed. "I could probably tweak it so he's wearing clothes but where's the fun in that?" she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hana nodded. "No clothes. That will make for a lot more fun," she agreed and pet Akamaru when he started to whine. "He'll be fine, Akamaru," she reassured.

"It hasn't been long though. I think Kiba needs a little bit longer as a dog before he's learned his lesson," Tsume advised.

"We'll give him a few more days," Hana agreed.

* * *

Kiba whined as he started dreaming. His dreams as a dog were different. They were simple. He whimpered as he ran with Akamaru through a forest. He felt his paws hitting the ground and pushing off it with strength he didn't know he had. Kiba kicked in his sleep as he started chasing somebody. He had an idea who it was as the scent trail was familiar. Black. There was only one person who had a scent trail that was black. Kiba opened his eyes and as he concentrated he saw the trail led down the hall. He shook himself awake and started climbing out of the pen. He'd seen Akamaru do it before. It wasn't as hard as he originally thought.

Shino had been studying for a while and had lost track of time. He'd leaned his head down just to rest his eyes but ended up drifting off to sleep.

Kiba silently walked into the library and saw Shino was asleep. He watched Shino sleep for a few minutes. He wished he could have carried Shino to his room and put him in his bed. Kiba shook the thought and walked around the library. He scanned the books and after about 20 minutes of slow searching he finally found something that might contain what he needed. "Morse Code". Yeah. Kiba would bet his left testicle that was it. Kiba took a few steps back. It was on the top most shelf, right in between "Sign Language, The Art of" and another book that Kiba hoped was a joke. "Kikai and Their Secret Language" He sputtered a wheezing laugh and looked at Shino hoping he hadn't woken him.

Shino shifted in his sleep, turning his head to the side and buried his head in his hands.

Kiba would have to find a way up there when Shino wasn't around. For now he went back to Shino's side and thought of a way to carry Shino to his room. If Akamaru could carry him, he thought he would be able to carry Shino. Kiba moved next to the chair and started tugging at Shino's shirt until he started sliding from the chair. In Kiba's mind Shino would drop gently onto his back and he could carry/drag Shino back to his room.

Shino woke up with a sharp pain erupted on the side of his head and a loud doggy yelp sounded in his ears and his eyes snapped open, Kiwa squirming and struggling underneath him. "Kiwa?" he asked confused as he got up quickly. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? How did you get out?" he asked confused as he held his head and squinted behind his glasses and looked around.

Kiba yelped and tried to get out from under Shino. He weighed A _TON_. Kiba was sure he'd have some diagnosable back problem in the future. He whimpered as Shino finally got off of him and stood up. He looked at Shino and frowned. That didn't go as planned.

Shino saw the dog was a little wobbly and scooped him up and set him on the table. He cleared the inks away less Kiwa got any ideas. He felt up the dogs back gently and brushed his thumbs as if massaging him but was checking for any kind of injury. His head was still throbbing from when he'd fallen. "No injuries but you should be more careful. What are you even doing here?" he asked him and at that moment the Kikai swarmed up his sleeve while one landed near his ear and told him the situation and he sighed. "Next time you want to get my attention just bark or something, don't tug," he told him as he picked him up and set him back in the pen and saw how Kiwa had gotten out, setting his dog bed like a ramp against the floor and the side of the pen, he'd simply climbed out. He set it back up and placed Kiwa back in. "Here you need to rest," he told him but Kiwa started squirming then and he knew from yesterday what that little motion meant. "You have to go to the bathroom?" he asked him. He'd had to look away before Kiwa would go the day before.

Kiba nodded and thought it was lucky Shino hadn't squeezed the piss out of him with his weight. He was set out in the backyard and waited. Shino was looking. He looked at him pointedly and waited for him to look away before finding a spot he could pee. Kiba didn't like this part of being a dog.

Shino sighed as Kiwa looked from him to the spot he wanted to go bathroom almost bashfully. He turned. "Fine, see, I'm not looking," he said.

Kiba waited until Shino had looked away to do his business. He finally walked up to Shino's side when he was done. He rubbed his head against Shino's leg to signal he was done and ready to go back inside.

Shino looked down at Kiwa and petted his soft coat. "Ready?" he asked before leading the way back into the house. He took a book and sat at the couch, reading. He was bored. He wanted to train or be out on a mission. He didn't like being around the house with nothing to do but clean up Kiwa's messes.

Kiba jumped up on the couch and laid down with his head on Shino's lap. It was comfortable. Kiba sighed and tried to think of how he could get up on that shelf to get the book he needed. He figured he could scale it like he'd done with the pen. He didn't see what could possibly go wrong. He may not be able to grip, but he had good balance and the edged of the shelf were wooden. He might be able to get a slight hold with his nails. Those were the thoughts he was having before he slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

Shino woke up and it was dark out. He sighed, the book had fallen off his chest and to the side. He saw Kiwa was still sleeping on his lap and he picked him up and carried him to his pen where he laid him on his bed and petted him for a while, chuckling quietly under his breath when he saw the other running in his sleep. He closed the pen and went to his own room then, getting ready for bed and getting under the covers, setting his glasses off to the side table. He heard Kiwa's feet padding into his room a little while later and was too tired to argue as the dog came and laid down next to him, having escaped his pen again.

Kiba sleepily jumped onto the bed and laid down next to Shino's warmth. He half anticipated a swarm of bugs to attack him, but when they never came he settled into a comfortable position. He was sharing a bed with Shino. Kiba smiled and started to drift as the scent he longed for surrounded him and lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Shino woke up the next morning with a wet nose pressed against his cheek and his eyes snapped open to see Kiwa still sleeping, making a low rumbling noise. While cats purred, he guessed dogs snored. Kiwa's floppy ears were twitching and pricking at random intervals, his paws would still move as if trying to doggy paddle and Shino smiled. He was starting to like dogs. He still didn't like how they made a mess though. He sat up and sighed, heading to the closet to change.

Kiba felt the dip and move in the bed as Shino rose. He opened his eyes and his groggy _'good morning'_ came out as a lazy yip and yawn. He sat up and shook himself awake before jumping down onto the ground and stretching long onto the floor. Kiba hadn't slept that well in so long. He yawned as he stretched and shook with the intensity of it before standing up and wagging his tail as he watched Shino in the closet. It was time to see Shino change again. Kiba sat down and watched attentively as he waited for the other. It was a good morning. First 'Naked Shino Time' and breakfast was coming up soon after.

Shino spotted Kiwa staring like he always did. He was used to it now. "Morning Kiwa," he told him as he dropped his sleeping pants along with his boxers and searched for something to wear. He still had a headache from when he'd fallen the other day but tried not to think too much on it. He slipped on a pair of boxers and pants and finally another high collared shirt, a bruise had formed when Kiwa bit him but it was going away fast with the help of the Kikai. Once every inch of skin was covered he walked passed Kiwa and to the dining room to fix breakfast.

Kiba enjoyed the show then padded lightly behind Shino as they left to the kitchen. He was hoping for more of those sausages and less of that kibble. Kiba sat down and watched Shino as he cooked. So far Shino's life was more organized than his. He woke up to his sister or mother cooking. He didn't change out of his pajamas unless he had a mission and usually he wore whatever was on his floor to sleep. Shino on the other hand had everything neatly folded and changed his pajamas every day. Kiba watched Shino reach for the sausages and heard his tail pounding against the floor excitedly as they sizzled.

Shino turned the sausages as they cooked and heard the panting dog behind him and smiled at him over his shoulder before adding a few more to the skillet. For this breakfast he made French toast, scrambled eggs and breakfast potatoes. He took his plate and put Kiwa's food out, as well as some water. He started to cut a piece of his French toast when he felt heavy breathing on his neck and didn't have to look up or over to know that Kiwa was on the chair next to him, staring. "No," he said without looking as he took a bite.

Kiba whined and pawed at the table. He nodded _'Yes'_ at Shino and gave a small begging whine. Kiba was losing it again. He pulled his paw back and looked away from the food. He didn't want to be a dog. He wanted to be Kiba. He sighed and looked at Shino's food. Then he looked at his bowl. Kiba was going to lose weight. He looked back at Shino and jumped from the chair. He eyed his bowl and drank water before returning to Shino's side.

Shino saw Kiwa had no taste for dog food and Kiba did tend to treat his dogs like equals so he pulled a side plate forward and placed the sausage, as well as some of his egg, french toast and breakfast potatoes and slid it in front of Kiwa. He returned to his own plate afterward.

Kiba heard his stomach rumble as he saw the food. He happily jumped up on the chair and began eating eagerly. He loved how Shino cooked. He would have told Shino how much he liked it if he could, but he was sure the way he was inhaling it was enough. Kiba ate the bread messily and tried to lick up the egg from where he was spilling it over his plate.

Shino would've been angered at the mess, but instead he was chuckling. He was even a little flattered Kiwa liked his cooking so much. "Careful now," was all he said but he didn't worry about the mess for long, Kiwa licked up even what had fallen off his plate. "I think I'm going to do some training today. Would you like to come along or can I trust you here?" he asked pointedly.

Kiba gave his best good dog look and nodded. He could be trusted. He could be trusted to ransack the library for the Morse code book. He had a lot to tell Shino. As soon as Shino knew he was Kiba he was sure they'd get to work changing him back. As he saw Shino though and remembered his eyes and how he chuckled, and how he cooked breakfast for them and showed him his body every morning without thinking twice about it, Kiba wasn't sure he wanted to be switched back too soon. Kiba finished his food and jumped from the chair. He needed to go back though. His instincts to take advantage of Shino's leg and butt, if he made the mistake of sleeping face down, was still there. That was the main reason he wanted to change back. He wouldn't ruin their team by taking advantage of Shino that way. Kiba growled, but now Shino would know all that he'd done as a dog was him. He would have to lie again and explain it away. Kiba looked at Shino and felt so confused. He wanted to stay with him, but was afraid of losing out to instinct again. Surely that meant something, but Kiba didn't want to think about it. He just needed to get the book and switch back. He could figure out the rest later.

Shino nodded and scattered a few bugs, one for every corner of the house and sorted his pack, packing summoning scrolls, kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, as well as a few instruments used just for bug taming. He put the food away and cleaned the table before securing his pack around him and knelt down to pet Kiwa. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit," he told him and grabbed his keys, leaving and locking the door behind him and heading off towards the training field.

* * *

Kiba once more gave Shino a whole five minutes before taking off so fast towards the library there was a few seconds in which he stayed in the same place as his nails couldn't grip the slick floor. He ran at the library door and knocked it open. Kiba looked around and nudged the chair Shino had been in towards the bookshelf. He jumped on it and started his climbing. It was going well until he got to the top and tried to nose the book out. His weight was throwing off the bookshelf's balance. Kiba only had a second to yelp as the bookshelf came spilling forward and all the books dropped and scattered about the library. Kiba rode the avalanche of books as they slid across the floor and was surprised to be uninjured except for the added pain to one of his wrists, but it could have been worse. Kiba waited until everything settled and the bookshelf looked steady leaning over the chair. He looked around and started searching for the book he needed. He'd fix the library for Shino as soon as he was human again.

* * *

Shino landed on a crouch on the vertical wooden pole and spread his arms to let the bugs fly from his body and out his sleeves into the air towards a shadow clone they quickly drained of chakra and dispersed. He worked on his aim next but heard the whispers of one of his bugs and calmed them as he listened to the one near his ear. Something was wrong at home and his library. He sighed.

* * *

Kiba was still nosing his way through all of the books. He took a minute to laugh as he found the Kikai and Their Secret Language book. Kiba's curiosity got the best of him. He used his snout to open the book and his wet nose to flip the pages. It was a real book. Kiba laughed his wheezing dog laugh as he started reading. He gave up when he realized that if the Kikai book was there, it was likely that the one he needed was nearby. Kiba quickly started shoving books aside looking for the distinct black and white cover.

* * *

After assessing from his kikai that Kiwa was not hurt Shino packed up his supplies and headed for home. Kiwa may not be hurt, but his kikai informed him he'd made a bit of a mess. Why was he not surprised?

* * *

Kiba heard the door unlocking. His heartbeat increased, and he had to search faster. Kiba jumped another pile of books and started moving them aside. His face hurt from all the corners and paper cuts he'd gotten, but he _needed_ to find the book. If he didn't, he was out of ideas. Kiba backed up over another pile and worked on pushing the pile apart and searched through those too until he heard the footsteps stop at the door. Kiba looked up and then around the mess. He was caught as he knew he'd be. He just hoped Shino wouldn't be using the bugs again.

Shino unlocked the door and walked in. He checked the living room and dining room and the bedroom and bathroom. Clean. He checked his libr- "Kiwa!" he reprimanded and saw the mess that would take forever to sort and put away again. He growled in frustration and extended his arm. Kiwa seemed to know what the gesture meant and started running, but was having a hard time as his nails got stuck on some paper and he couldn't get enough traction. The bugs were on him in seconds.

Kiba ran out of the library past Shino and into the other's bathroom. He shut the door behind him and scratched at the lock until he managed to somehow turn the tiny knob. There were a few bugs inside with him, but nothing like the storm cloud from before. He caught his breath and leaned against the door while Shino got over his anger. Kiba laughed. Shino had a short temper when he was alone. He never thought he'd see that side of him. Kiba stopped laughing as a bug nipped at him, but it was still something that kept a smile on his face even as he rolled around on the ground to get the bugs off.

Shino tried the door knob, but the door was locked from the inside. How Kiwa managed the do that he would never know. He fed a barrage of bugs through the key whole and formed a clone of himself on the other side that unlocked the door for him and he stepped in. "Kiwa, do you have anything to say?!" he demanded.

Kiba looked up at Shino and even though he wanted to keep laughing at Shino's unexpected anger he chose to convey how sorry he was through a whine. Kiba nudged Shino's hand with his nose and licked at it. He hadn't meant to make a mess, but it was necessary. Kiba licked his fingers and looked up at him with the same frown that had come in handy before. He licked Shino's hand again and hoped that the bugs would stop coming.

Shino let out a shaky sigh as he picked Kiwa up and went out to his backyard that was fenced in all around and set him down, got his leash and hooked it to his collar while the other he tied in a tight knot on a pike in the ground. "You're staying out here for a while," he told him and went back inside. He brought a few of his toys and some water before shutting the door. He needed Kiwa out of the way if he was going to clean that library and he just got out of everywhere else.

* * *

Kiba pulled against the leash. He didn't want to be outside. He wanted to go inside and help Shino. He tugged and pulled until his head slipped painfully out of the collar. He shook his head and felt the pain behind his ears where the collar had rubbed him raw as there wasn't as much hair behind his ears. He drank some water and sat down. He had to find a way out. Now that he was alone he could demand Hana and Tsume turn him back. Kiba looked around the fence and backed up until his tail hit the house. He took off running towards the fence and tried to climb it. He wished it had been a chain link fence as the wood simply offered no holds for him to climb. Kiba went up a few feet and fell with a yelp as he landed on his back. He growled and ran to the other end of the yard again before trying his escape plan repetitively.

* * *

Shino's eyebrow twitched as he took in the sight of the messy library. He formed a few bug clones to help him clean it up faster. He wouldn't normally for something like this as he would think about conserving chakra, but with his mission involving only Kiwa he saw no reason not to and so he and his clones set to work on cleaning the mess Kiwa had made. As he did this, he couldn't help thinking about Kiba. Kiwa was keeping him busy enough that he hadn't thought about his friend lying to him, or about the dream, but now with so much time on his hands, he thought about it and what it all meant. He wasn't good with those types of things though, he didn't understand them. When Kiba had acted strangely, the first thing he'd jumped to was that he was an impostor, not that he might be troubled. Feelings weren't his forte. He could recognize them as they played a role in judging your enemy and how he might attack, but he knew all of this from a training perspective, where the other was his enemy not his friend. He set a pile of books down and thought back to what Ino and Chouji said. Kiba wasn't seeing anyone apparently, but he hadn't asked Kiwa if Kiba liked anyone. He might do that. He felt better with some kind of plan as he cleaned.

* * *

Kiba was panting on the floor. He went back to his bowl and drank more water until the bowl was empty. He looked around and felt dumb as he saw the gate. Kiba walked up to the door and stared at the latch. He placed his paw on the end of it and it lifted and the door swung open. Kiba jumped in excitement and looked behind him as he left Shino's house. He didn't want to stand out so he walked quietly around the house and down the street.

* * *

Shino managed to get the shelves set up again and all the books off the floor and stacked in piles, but he still needed to place them in the right order. He went outside to check on Kiwa then, having been too irritated to think about his bugs doing it, and went out to see the leash was empty and the back door was open. He groaned. "Dammit Kiwa," he said and sent his bugs to search for him.

* * *

Kiba was halfway to the camp when he saw the bugs. Kiba didn't care about being spotted then. He ran as fast as he could into the forest and towards his tent. That was the first place he hit. He laid on his bed and snuggled into his familiar blanket. Then Kiba left to find Tsume and Hana. _"TURN ME BACK NOW"!_ he growled as he woke Akamaru.

Akamaru wagged his tail in hopes of Kiba being done with his short vacation.

Hana glanced at Kiba. "Go back to Shino, Kiba," she said in a bored voice as she looked over the scroll she needed to learn before the day was over, and that was not long.

 _"No. Turn me back. I can't be there anymore,"_ Kiba insisted and looked up at his mom. _"Mom,"_ he whined and pawed at the floor.

"Stop that," Tsume said and spritzed Kiba's face with water and laughed as he sputtered and chuffed. "Have you learned anything Kiba? If so, tell me what you learned and we'll turn you back right now. What's it gonna be? You make up your mind yet?" she asked simply, her hands on her hips.

Shino leapt and landed in a crouch on top of the water tower and received his reports from his bugs. He had to find Kiwa. Kiba trusted him with this job and he didn't want to disappoint him. He didn't want to prove Kiba right, but it was also more than that. He was genuinely worried about Kiwa.

Kiba shook his head. _'I've learned that I want to fuck Shino into dust more than I did before you two put me in his care,"_ he said. _"And that he has one hell of a temper. There? Lesson learned? Can I go back to being me now?"_ he asked and knew by the look on Hana's and Tsume's faces that he hadn't found the moral of the story just yet.

Akamaru shook his head and laid down. "Fail," he quoted Naruto.

Tsume shook her head. "You've basically just told us that you've learned nothing at all. We all knew you wanted to screw Shino into oblivion Kiba," she said and clapped her hand to her face. "The point of all this was to learn Kiba. I know it's a little hard to deal with, but think of it as a training exercise. You're meant to come out of it with something," she told him.

Shino's bugs listened to the conversation after confirming Kiwa's whereabouts and flew back to Shino to tell him all that he'd heard.

 _'Fine,'_ Kiba said and turned. _'But even if I don't have it by the end of the week you guys are still turning me back right?"_ Kiba asked.

Hana laughed. "Yeah mutt, you do have real missions to get to and I doubt even you are that stupid to not get it by the end of this," she said.

Kiba tried to roll his eyes. _'Fine,'_ he said again and turned around. He went to his tent and grabbed his blanket. He tried to fold it, but it didn't work, so he decided to leave it behind. Kiba sighed. He couldn't even have the comfort of his blanket as he took off back to Shino's house.

Hana waited for Kiba to leave. She turned up to Tsume. "Did you notice?" she asked her mom even though she knew that since they weren't so used to the bugs they could sense their unique smell as it stood out fresh against the usual camp smell. It seemed that Kiba's nose was too acclimated to their scent. He hadn't even batted an eye at their presence.

Tsume nodded. "Yep, why do you think I threw that in about screwing Shino into oblivion," she said to Hana and laughed. "It looks like things are going get a lot more interesting from now on," she said.

* * *

"Wait what?" Shino said as the bugs repeated all that they'd heard. He had to have heard wrong, but that was impossible because he'd trained his kikai to listen for specifics. "They said Kiba wanted to what?" he asked disbelievingly.

* * *

Kiba came back and walked into the backyard. He sighed and worked his head back into the collar. It was over his snout and by pulling at the right angle he managed to slip it on with more ease than he'd taken it off. Kiba cursed as he realized he'd left the door open. Kiba was still in too much pain behind his ears to get off and go close it again. He laid down on the grass and resigned himself to his fate. He'd stop trying to communicate with Shino and work more to figure out the lesson he was supposed to learn.

Shino walked numbly back to his house. He didn't know what to think of the information he'd been told. His kikai hadn't seen anything, but had reported back what had been overheard. They also informed him that Kiwa was back at the house, so he was on his way there. He would have rushed and demanded answers normally, but something had him prolonging his steps. It was the uncertainty if he wanted to know if it was true. He wanted to know but he was uncertain as to why. It explained so much, Kiba's attitude change and his distance from him. He had thought before that Kiba's tendencies around him were akin to Hinata around Naruto. What Ino and Chouji had said also added to the theory...if he could still call it that. He saw his home and the door open in the backyard and went through it, locking it behind him and seeing Kiwa. Should he say anything?

Kiba looked up when he heard the door move. He sat up and whimpered. He wanted to be let back in. Kiba walked towards Shino as far as he could. He barked at him and wagged his tail as he waited to be taken back inside.

Shino saw the happy looking dog and had to question why it was there now. There was no problem. Kiba had said so himself and he knew what the real problem was now, so why was Kiwa there? He went over and petted it, cupping its face and rubbing its neck, playing with its ears, thinking. He unhooked the leash and picked Kiwa up and took him inside. "Hungry?" he asked him as he set him down on the chair. He was still thinking and went he went to fill himself a glass of milk, it ended up spilling over as he was too busy thinking and he hadn't noticed until the trickle of the milk on the floor sounded. "Oh," he muttered simply before cleaning it up and taking the overly full cup of milk to the table, "So hungry?" he asked Kiwa again. In his daze, he'd forgotten completely if he'd asked yet.

Kiba nodded. He was hungry and he thought it was past dinner time already. He heard the milk spilling, but stayed in his chair. Shino came back towards him and asked him if he was hungry again. Kiba nodded again and turned his head to the side and gave a whine. Was something wrong? He looked at Shino pointedly as he waited for an answer.

"What?" Shino asked as if he hadn't just been doing a series of strange and uncharacteristic things in the past couple minutes. He rubbed Kiwa's head again before heading over to cook dinner. He was making Goulash and was browning the meat. The smells filled the air as he prepared the noodles and went to sit while everything was cooking. He took a sip of his milk and licked his lips clean absent-mindedly. He was trying to think how he felt about the situation, if indeed such a situation existed. So Kiba had been so distant and shy because he...lusted over him? "Stupid," he muttered seemingly out of nowhere. So that was what he'd been keeping from him. But it had seemed like he was embarrassed by that secret...so was he embarrassed to be attracted to him? Was that why he was keeping it a secret? He took another sip of his milk and licked his lips clean before heading back to prepare dinner.

Kiba was staring as Shino looked pensive and drank his milk. With every lick of his lips Kiba felt himself grow harder until once more he could see his penis. Kiba needed to invent dog pants. He was starting to pant as Shino licked his lips. It was too much. Kiba could smell the food, but the desire to have sex was a lot stronger. Kiba walked out of the room and went back to Shino's bed. It wasn't his brightest idea as the scent overpowered him and the blanket called to him. Kiba jumped from the bed and instead of doing the rational thing and leaving that space too Kiba used his nose to close the door and jump back on the bed.

Shino was too caught up in his trance that he didn't notice Kiwa was gone. He still didn't understand Kiba's reasoning for keeping his crush a secret? He didn't see the point. He wasn't good at those kinds of things. He drank his milk and hummed thoughtfully as he wiped his lips now, taking off his outer jacket. Perhaps the other didn't think he'd reciprocate, and that was a perfectly logical reason to be nervous, but not to hide it from him. How would he even know unless he asked or told him? "Idiot," he said now. Did he not trust him to take it well or at most to take it as it was? He was surprised...but he wouldn't say he was repulsed or angry.

Kiba was panting Shino's name over and over in his mind. He stilled over the blanket as he came and laid down on the bed. He laid on his side and tried to recover. Shino was going to be mad again. That was the first rational thought to go through his head after he'd finished. Kiba groaned inwardly as he sat up. He tried to fix the blanket as it was before he'd bundled it. There was a wet spot, but Kiba was hoping on his luck that it would dry before Shino went to bed. Kiba jumped off and looked at himself. His unnecessary erection was bound to give him away. Kiba searched the room and decided the closet would be a good hiding spot until he could go out again. He walked inside and made himself at home in the dirty clothes bin. It smelled wonderfully of Shino and every part of him that Kiba wanted to become familiar with. The musky scent made Kiba shiver. He planned to steal something of Shino's to take back home.

Shino set a bowl of the goulash on the table next to him and prepared his own bowl. He saw Kiwa wasn't there then and searched for him. "Kiwa!" he called. "It's time for dinn-," he cut off as he saw the spot on his messy bed and sighed. He sent a bug to find him and it led him to the closet. He opened wide the doors and saw Kiwa there in his clothes. "Kiwa out," he told him. He was too caught up in his newest discovery to be properly mad. "Dinner," he said before he turned and gathered up his bedding and putting it in the washer and washing his hands before going back out to the table, Kiwa following him and he started eating. He needed to at least know something for certain. "Kiwa does Kiba like anyone?" he asked him now.

Kiba jumped onto the seat and was glad that he wasn't half as embarrassed at being found and the bedding being taken than he would have been if he'd still been hard. He started eating and glanced at Shino. He thought that perhaps being honest would be part of his lesson so reluctantly he nodded 'yes'. He couldn't go back to his food though. He waited for Shino's reaction.

Shino nodded slowly and hummed thoughtfully before going back to eating. So Kiba did like someone. Maybe it all was true then. "Has he told them?" he asked Kiwa now.

Kiba shook his head and even though it wasn't on purpose a whine escaped him. It was hard to spill his secrets to Shino especially when he couldn't explain himself. What if Shino hated him? He wouldn't be able to yell out 'JUST KIDDING!' as he'd dreamt of doing every time Dream-Shino rejected him. He was breathing a little faster. If Shino asked directly, would he be able to tell him? Kiba knew he should. He thought that would lead to some sort of lesson learned. Maybe the lesson was that Kiba had to learn to control his instincts. He wouldn't always be able to have everybody he wanted. Was that the lesson? Did he have to learn to get over his lust for Shino or deal with it without breaking up their team? Kiba had too many questions rolling around in his head. He didn't think his current brain was equipped to handle so much.

Shino had all the proof he needed. All that he'd heard was true. He still would've preferred to hear all this from Kiba. "Idiot," he snorted as he continued eating.

Kiba was disappointed. He knew what Shino thought of him and that just cemented it. Why would Shino like him? He was an idiot and irrational and loud and rash and - Kiba looked at his food and jumped from the seat. He walked back to the room and hid under the bed. If he was going to cry, he'd at least do that in private.

Shino didn't notice Kiwa was gone as he thought of everything again. But then so what if Kiba had told him? What would he have said...? He thought about that. Kiba was dependable. He was fun to be around. They'd been friends since before they were Genin and they understood one another. But when he'd had that dream...he hadn't minded. He would even venture to say that he'd even liked it. Had Kiba asked him out, he probably would say yes...but that would never happen because Kiba was an idiot who seriously thought he wouldn't reciprocate. Why was he selling himself short when he hadn't even made any attempts to prove anything? He sighed as he finished eating.

Kiba fell asleep under the bed and probably for the first time in years he skipped a meal.

* * *

Shino woke up early and got out of bed. He was still angry at Kiba's lack of trust in him and he went to his closet and changed in a daze.

Kiba yawned and stretched as well as he could under the bed. He peeked and waited for Shino to change. He wasn't going to miss that when he had the chance. Sleep had helped and once more Kiba was on his mission to figure out his lesson. He crawled out carefully and followed Shino to his closet.

Kiba couldn't help himself. He thought it was now or never. He thought Shino might be scarred for life, but at that moment he didn't care. As soon as Shino's boxers were off Kiba walked forward and licked him. He had never missed having lips more than at that moment. Kiba only did it once and hunched down as he expected a swarm of bugs for misbehaving.

The lick had snapped Shino out of it. "Kiwa!" he scolded and unleashed another swarm of bugs that scared the dog under the bed again as he changed. He had to change in the privacy of his own bedroom with the doors and windows locked from now on. He was going to kill Kiba when he saw him.

Kiba stayed under the bed until the bugs swarmed away. He climbed out and once again felt amused at Shino's anger. He wondered what else Shino was hiding and only let loose in the privacy of his home. Kiba barked at Shino and wagged his tail. He wanted to do something with Shino that they didn't get to do normally. He wanted a date. Kiba knew it was ridiculous, but as a dog Kiba got to see more of Shino. If he had no choice, but to be there, then he was going to try and make the most of it.

Shino sighed and left the room. He had some things to do today. For one he needed more bedding since Kiwa seemed intent to ruin every single set of bedding he owned. "We're going out for a few things, you're obviously not to be trusted alone," he told him as he put on his jacket and went into a room that was locked at all times to grab a spray and pocketed it; he thought Kiwa would like this. It was better he thought than a Frisbee or a loud obnoxious toy. He walked back out and locked the door again. He grabbed Kiwa's leash and put it on his collar. "Let's go," he said and let him lead the way out while he locked up behind them.

Kiba followed Shino happily. He barked as Shino said they had to go. He wagged his tail the whole way and thought that sometimes that would come in handy, but definitely the tail gave too much away.

Shino walked with Kiwa, noticing the other seemed just as happy to be out of the house as he was and he smiled as they made their way to a few stores, buying a few supplies from different ones. He was glad when he got new calligraphy bamboo brushes, new blank scrolls since Kiwa had nearly destroyed the others. Finally he got new bedding and a large plush toy for Kiwa. "I'm getting this so you'll leave my sheets alone," he told Kiwa, pointing to it.

Kiba blushed but in his current dog body his embarrassment wasn't as obvious above the shy way Kiba looked away from the stuffed animal. If Shino knew just how many times a day he had the urge to get off ... Kiba shook the thought. He looked back at Shino and wagged his tail. It was overall a good day and he imagined that a date with Shino would go just the same.

After sending a clone to take everything back to house, Shino continued to walk with Kiwa. He'd intended to go back home right afterward, but it was a nice day and while they were doing things, Kiwa was occupied and therefore couldn't make a mess and so walked down to the river he, Hinata, and Kiba visited often for their meetings and skipped a stone. "Want to see a trick Kiwa?" he asked him and took out the spray from his pocket and sprayed the air, it was odorless pheromones and he drew a shape of the Leaf symbol into the air and waited, sitting down and leaning against a tree as butterflies began to accumulate around the area he'd sprayed and showed the Leaf Symbol in mid-air.

Kiba nodded and waited as Shino did his magic, as Kiba called it, and butterflies gathered. Kiba looked up at Shino and rubbed his hand with his snout. He had the urge to jump up and as he did the butterflies swirled away and around them. Kiba watched them in delight as they gathered once he'd stilled.

Shino chuckled as Kiwa watched the butterflies in amazement and leaned forward. "Stay still," he told him as he sprayed in a circular spiral motion around the dog and leaned back as the butterflies now encircled Kiwa in the same spiral pattern, following the pattern as it went up. Shino raised his hand while Kiwa was occupied and a butterfly landed on his finger easily.

Kiba sighed and turned around as the butterflies gathered. He went up to Shino's side and leaned against him to watch him so easily attract the butterfly without scaring it away. Kiba wished he could talk at that moment to show his amazement but with his mouth open and eyes wide he doubted it was entirely necessary

Shino smiled down at the dog and had seen a similar look of child-like wonder on Kiba's face and moved his hand over so that the butterfly lazily flapped its wings on the tip of Kiwa's nose and played with a floppy ear. He looked up at the sky. It was a nice day.

Kiba was cross-eyed as he looked at the butterfly. He lazily leaned into Shino's hand and suddenly sneezed as the butterfly moved and tickled his nose. He jumped at the sneeze and shook his head. He whined and looked up at Shino as the butterfly left his nose.

Shino chuckled. Kiwa looked really cute pouting like that. "Don't worry," he told him scratching him behind his ears and extending his finger. "See, here comes another one," he said and another butterfly landed on his finger and he held it up for Kiwa to see.

Kiba was cross-eyed again as he stared at how comfortable the butterfly was at landing on Shino's finger. He touched his nose against Shino's finger and felt the butterfly's wings touch his nose. He moved back and looked up at Shino. There was something different when he wasn't trying to hide his emotions from people. Kiba was enjoying it beyond the physical for once. He sighed and once again leaned his head against Shino. He couldn't think of anything that would make the moment better except maybe actually being human and Shino knowing that it was him he was sharing that time with.

Shino rubbed the sides of Kiwa's small arms and absent-mindedly brushed his thumb against his neck as they watched the butterflies make their own patterns in front of them. He didn't know how long they were there, just leaning against the tree but all Shino knew was one moment passed and suddenly it was getting dark and he'd been awoken by a rumble. They must have fallen asleep. He could sense a storm. Kiwa had awoken next to him and was blinking his eyes awake. "We should go back. It'll rain soon," he said and stood up. The rain came fast then and he pulled his hood up. He lifted Kiwa and put him in his jacket, the way Kiba carried Akamaru when he was younger, and shielded him from the rain as he made his way quickly there.

* * *

Kiba woke up next to Shino and noticed the rain didn't give them much warning. He snuggled into Shino as he was brought into his jacket and they rushed home. Kiba closed his eyes as he felt secure in Shino's arms. He recalled the soft touches against his neck and the memory alone was enough to lull him back to sleep even if the rain continued to fall heavily around them.

Shino got into the house quickly, one arm holding Kiwa to his chest, while he opened the door and locked it behind him, the thunder growing louder but he saw Kiwa was sleeping peacefully despite it. He took off his jacket while managing to keep the dog held to his chest and went into his room. He placed Kiwa in his bed rather than in the doggy bed and changed into some pajamas and got in as well. The warm and cozy feeling of the blankets around him staving off the cold from being outside and he was sleepy in no time. He got comfortable on his side, hearing Kiwa's little snores as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kiba's first instinct was to stretch as he blinked his eyes open. He was in Shino's bed and it was still raining. He could hear the raindrops, but more than anything he could smell the earth being renewed and the plants waking with each drop. He was under the covers and next to Shino's warmth. For the first time in a long time Kiba didn't want to get out of bed despite his instinct to rise early. He lay back down and rested his head against Shino's chest and let out a sigh. The week was almost over. He was going to be human again in a few days and he hadn't learned the lesson yet. Kiba licked Shino's arm and let out another sigh. He wanted to laugh at himself. He sounded like a love sick girl.

Shino stirred, feeling someone or something lick his arm. He also felt a warmth against his chest and was met with Kiwa and he smiled at him. He was starting to love dogs. He rubbed Kiwa's head, the rain against the window making the day seem perfect for staying in bed. "Morning Kiwa," he sighed.

Kiba yawned and made a soft whining noise as he greeted Shino with another soft lick and nuzzled into Shino. He didn't want to get out of bed. He would have only left it if he'd had hands to make Shino some breakfast, but seeing as he was more likely to make a mess of the kitchen than make something delicious, he stayed still and hoped Shino slept in with him. He was choosing Shino over food. Kiba gave a little snort. If Hana heard that, she'd laugh.

Shino hummed and closed his eyes again as he petted Kiba absent mindedly. "You don't want to get up do you?" he noted. "I don't either," he said and sighed. He looked over at the window. "I think it's the rain. It's not a day to get out of bed," he said.

Kiba shook his head lightly and stilled as he was petted. There wasn't a feeling to compare it to. He glanced at the window as Shino did so and nodded once at Shino's observation. He wanted to stay in bed and hear Shino talk. He wanted to ask him questions. He wanted to interact somehow on that lazy day, but for that moment the comfortable silence was enough.

Shino hummed again and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, but he could sleep again and maybe for the rest of the day. "Kiwa," he looked down at him. "Can I ask why you're here?" he asked him. "I don't mind, but if you being in heat and around the other dogs wasn't the real problem then why did Kiba and Hana give you to me? Do you know?" he asked him.

Kiba met Shino's eyes and nodded even though Shino wasn't waiting for an answer as he continued talking. He nodded at the question. He knew why he was there. It was because he wasn't controlling his emotions and letting his instincts take over and instead of dealing with it he was avoiding the entire thing. He was forgetting the human side of things and maybe that was the lesson he was there to learn. He felt guilty for putting that burden on Shino. It was bad enough that he was there taking up his time, but he'd made a mess of things at every corner and irritated his friend to no end. It finally seemed like the days were getting better, but that didn't stop the feelings of guilt that Kiba felt then as he was told that he didn't mind him. Kiba knew Shino didn't like dogs and having one in his bed was likely the last thing Shino wanted, but Kiba did feel something else. If Shino was lying, then he was doing it out of consideration for the dog, Kiwa. He didn't have a person who would talk back or complain or guilt him. He was being kind just for the benefit of an animal he didn't usually like. That small consideration warmed Kiba in a way he hadn't thought of Shino before.

Shino sighed. He was still thinking about what he'd overheard and then he remembered something, how Kiba had been acting perfectly fine when he'd dropped Kiwa off and it made him wonder. Was he over him? Did he no longer like him like that? "I thought I understood the way Kiba does things," he muttered more to himself. "But lately I'm starting to think otherwise. He'll entrust me with his life as his comrade and teammate, but he won't trust me with anything else?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It doesn't make any sense." he said, still absent-mindedly petting Kiwa.

Kiba shook his head. That wasn't right. That's not true. He trusted Shino. It was himself that he didn't trust. He shook his head again and hopped Shino would see and make sense of it. He loved Shino. He loved...Shino. Was that the lesson? Kiba was very still. Did he love Shino? Kiba swallowed and nudged the small wrinkles between Shino's eyebrows. He loved Shino. He repeated that in his head a few times until it was obvious that he'd known that for some time. Was that the lesson? He wondered yet again. Would he just go POOF and turn back now that he knew? Kiba didn't feel any different, but he loved Shino. He loved Shino. Kiba had repeated enough times that the words were starting to lose meaning. Somehow putting a word to the feeling wasn't making his situation any better. Lust, he could overcome and get over. Things would go back to normal after he took care of what he wanted or got over it and moved on. Love... love was something else entirely. Kiba was starting to think that if _that_ was the lesson it was one he'd rather not have learned at all.

Shino felt Kiwa moving and looked down to see he was furiously shaking his head and sighed. "So what then; was it just embarrassing?" he asked anyone and anything that was listening. He'd thought it before, if Kiba was embarrassed to be attracted to him and he didn't necessarily blame him. "Kiba and I went on a mission once and we had to go through this...district," he chose his words carefully. "We were gathering intel about this crime lord who was prostituting young boys. Somehow we got locked in a room, but with the only room with no noise coming from it, so Kiba pretended to make noises. He didn't think I'd be very convincing," he told Kiwa. "The point is I've seen Kiba do plenty of things he would categorize as embarrassing, so I think I could have handled the news, if it was something he thought was humiliating," he said simply.

Kiba shook his head. Was embarrassment the same thing as shame? No. It wasn't. He didn't feel embarrassed at liking Shino. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Shino was a worthy guy. He was handsome. He was smart. He was good at his job and kind. He was good with animals. He could cook. He was somebody any girl would be proud to be involved with. That was the problem. It was shame he felt. He wasn't a girl and yet he'd fallen for his friend, his closest human friend. It was ridiculous, improper and dishonorable. That's why he felt shame. He also felt fear. If Shino loved him too, he could push down the feelings of shame because he wouldn't be the only one, but that fear would remain until he knew for sure. He was afraid of losing his friend and of ruining a rare friendship. He was afraid of rejection and thought he preferred to live with his one sided feelings than put what they had in danger. That was the difference then. Kiba should have realized it. A lustful person feels no shame or worry. A person in love was a different story. He looked at Shino and wished he could have expressed his thoughts without giving himself away, but it was impossible. He laid his head back down on Shino's arm and hoped the questions would continue and slowly Shino would gain some level of comprehension.

Shino saw Kiwa shake his head again and didn't understand what else could be the problem. "I don't want to sell him short," he said. "I've known Kiba for a long time, and he's been a good friend," he said simply. "But he isn't giving me much choice but to come up with my own assumptions," he explained. He looked up at the ceiling, rubbing Kiwa's floppy ear in between his fingers. "I don't know what else to think," he said quietly. It had started with little things, but he'd noticed them. He chose to sit on the other side of Hinata when they ate their lunches after training instead of beside him. He didn't look him in the eyes/glasses when he spoke to him, but would glance at him when he thought he couldn't see. He would answer questions late as if he'd been busying thinking and he laughed too loudly, like it was faked, and then there was the chakra that had started to flare. He looked down at Kiwa who was in heat and the chakra was the same, it should have tipped him off the first day when he'd noticed it. Kiba had been in heat, but when he saw him last, his chakra was normal and he was fine. But if he'd lusted after him, then why avoid him?

Kiba licked Shino's arm and stood up. He stretched and tugged on Shino's sleeve. They'd been there long enough. He'd just have to take care of everything when he was back to being human. He'd have to fix everything he'd messed up and find a way to work through the problem. Kiba jumped from the bed and walked to Shino's closet then walked out. He sat outside instead and sat looking away. He would start by not spying on Shino no matter how bad he would like to.

Shino saw Kiwa face away and gave a small smile. He was thankful for the privacy. He stretched and got out of bed, rolling his shoulders as he went into the closet and changed into his usual clothes. He didn't bother with shinobi attire since he wouldn't be going on missions, but his 'regular clothes' still had high collars and showed as little skin as possible. He put on his glasses last. "Late breakfast?" he asked Kiwa when he was all dressed and kneeled down to rub his head. At that moment as if answering him Kiwa's stomach growled impressively loud and he chuckled. "I guess that's a yes," he said and led Kiwa into the kitchen. He stepped on one of his toys which cause a loud annoying shriek-like squeak and he picked it up and squeezed it again. "This is annoying," he said simply. "Do you really like this thing?" he asked him curiously.

Kiba leaned into the rub and was about to nod when his stomach gave an answer for him. He wheezed out a laugh as Shino chuckled and followed him into the kitchen. As soon as the toy shrieked, Kiba shuddered. He hated that toy. Kiba shook his head hard. He HATED that toy. If the day got any better he might just go hide the toy somewhere underground and never bring it back to camp. He thought Shino hated it too. _'DO IT SHINO. DESTROY THE TOY!'_ he thought loudly. If Shino dealt out bug punishments to a dog so easily, hopefully he could sic them on the toy with much more ease. Kiba barked at the toy and wagged his tail encouragingly.

Shino saw Kiwa shake his head vehemently and he chuckled. "Yeah I thought not," he said and saw how Kiwa barked disdainfully at it. He threw it up into the air and before it could hit the ground his bugs swarmed around it in a blackened cloud and the toy let out one last ominous and pitiful squeak before it dropped to the ground with a deflated and chewed up thump. "You should bury it out back," he suggested nodding before turning to make breakfast.

Kiba wasted no time in picking up what was left and leaving it near the back door. He wouldn't forget the next time he was let out. After putting the toy down Kiba went with Shino into the kitchen and sat out of the way so he could watch the other cook. He was going to miss the routine he was starting to get used to. He'd have to go back to waking up without Shino soon. He'd have to go back to his mother's cooking and the longing feeling of needing more of Shino's time. Kiba sighed and rubbed his head against Shino's leg as the other started cooking. He closed his eyes and wondered what he would tell Shino if he ever figured out Kiwa was Kiba.

Shino made breakfast, ham, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and hash. Instead of taking out the dog food, he made a regular plate for Kiwa and set it on the table next to him along with a bowl of water and made his own plate as well with orange juice. Kiwa didn't seem to have much of an appetite for dog food he noticed so he didn't bother putting it out. "Careful, it's hot," he warned him.

Kiba didn't worry about the warning and brought in a piece of bacon to his mouth. It was hot. Kiba opened his mouth and blew as it started to burn his tongue. He dropped the bacon piece and was sad to see it on the floor. He looked up at Shino and back down at the bacon. He might look like a dog, but he wasn't about to eat it off the floor. Then again, Shino was very clean. Kiba did like bacon. He still had 5 seconds. Kiba jumped from the chair ate the bacon and climbed back onto his seat. The fall seemed to have cooled it. He looked back at Shino. That was another one he might have to explain, if Shino ever figured out he'd been taking care of him for a week.

Shino only chuckled at the display. "I told you it was hot," he told him before blowing on his own serving on a spoon, cooling it down before eating it. "Here," he said and leaned over to blow on it for him and leaning back. "There," he said before taking a sip of his milk.

Kiba was smiling, but was sure it wasn't showing too well as he more looked like he was panting. He gave the rest of the food a little bit longer after Shino blew on it. He ate the ham and bacon first then moved on to the eggs and hash. He was saving his biscuit for the end of his meal. He would have liked some milk too, but settled for the water in his bowl. Kiba was going to also miss having a larger mouth. He chuckled at that as he ate the last of his biscuit. It was delicious. The rain didn't go on for much longer. Kiba could hear animals starting to stir and the pitter patter of the rain was almost completely gone. He glanced at Shino and watched him eat.

Shino ate slowly…well slow compared to Kiwa anyway and he chuckled at his enthusiasm. "So what should we do today?" he asked Kiwa.

Kiba gave Shino a shrug. He would have suggested training any other day or going to watch a movie, but Kiba doubted he'd be allowed in. He looked back longingly at the room. He wouldn't mind spending more time just hanging out with Shino. He gave a small whine and motioned towards the room.

Shino looked at the room where Kiwa was pointing. "You just want to sleep in?" he asked him and rubbed his head. "Okay, we can do that if you want," he told him with a small smile. He turned to look outside. "It stopped raining, but it's still pretty gloomy out," he said as he finished eating. He gathered up Kiwa's plate and cleared away his own and put them in the sink to wash them. Once that was done he cleaned the spot on the floor and sighed as he went back to sit with Kiwa. "Back to bed?" he asked him finishing his milk.

Kiba nodded and jumped from the seat. He took Shino's sleeve in his mouth and led him all the way back to the bed before jumping onto the bed and using his nose to get under the blanket. He made a turn underneath and laid down so that his head was on Shino's pillow and his body was covered up to his shoulders. He gave a small bark so Shino would join him.

Shino let himself be led back to the room and chuckled as he watched Kiwa make his way under his covers and he joined him, the angle was awkward for his glasses as he lay on his side and so took them off and put them on the side table. He reached over and petted Kiwa's head. He was starting to really love dogs as Kiwa nuzzled his hand and encouraged him to continue. He drifted down the space just below his ear, near his neck and chuckled as the dog's leg started to wag into the mattress.

Kiba sighed and licked Shino's ear. He looked at Shino's eyes and thought he should break the glasses next time he had a chance. They were definitely not needed. Kiba had never been so relaxed in his life even as his leg gave involuntary kicks. He nuzzled into Shino again and closed his eyes. He could get used to that.

Shino smiled slightly as the dog scooched closer and he let him, closing his eyes as well and resting his chin on the dog's head. Kiwa was warm and having someone, even if it was a dog, was comforting in his bed. He hadn't noticed before; had never given it much thought, but it was nice to wake up with someone there. The prospect of going to sleep with someone or something, and not waking up alone, it was nice.

Kiba hummed in delight as the warmth in the bed surrounded him. He snuggled further into Shino's hold and sighed. Kiba yawned and checked the time. It was a little before midnight and they'd certainly slept all day as proposed. He nuzzled Shino's neck and then felt himself growing hard. He looked down at himself expecting to see some strange dog erection staring back at him only to see he was naked, human and in Shino's bed. Kiba stopped breathing. He couldn't be caught there. Kiba removed himself from Shino's hold as slowly as he could. He rolled onto the floor quietly and looked at Shino again. He was still sleeping. All Kiba had to do was sneak out without waking him up.

That's when he saw IT.

IT was staring right at him with his beady little bug eyes. The little nark was likely to sing like a canary at first light. Kiba couldn't have it. He walked up slowly towards the bed and gently slapped his hand against Shino's arm where the bug was. He stayed still as Shino snorted in his sleep. Kiba pulled his hand back and saw it was empty. He looked around the room and saw the little black bug flying out of reach. Kiba quietly ran towards it and jumped. He missed. Kiba glanced at Shino. He was still asleep. Kiba stalked the bug and had an idea. He went to Shino's bedside and pulled out the little spray he'd seen Shino use. He sprayed a bit in the air and waited for the little bug to come. It did. It came, but so did about 5 of Shino's other bugs. Kiba started to panic. Shino was likely to feel all of those start to leave his body and he couldn't have any of them telling on him. He waited until they predictably flew together before he clapped both cupped hands over them and held them. Kiba was still naked and now he stood with his hands full of squirmy bugs. He debated putting them in a box, but they were skilled and would probably just eat their way out. Kiba gulped. He had no other choice. He knew they would break out of any prison he could think up on the fly. He did the only thing he could and stuffed them in his mouth. Kiba almost threw up as 6 little bugs moved around desperately in his mouth. He ran to Shino's closet and stole his pants. Kiba didn't waste time putting them on inside as the bugs seemed to be trying to bite their way out. Kiba put his pants on in the library and there spit the bugs out into one of the empty jars he'd seen there before. Kiba took the closed jar then and left the house. He shuddered as he thought he could still feel their little feet against his cheeks and ran through the streets all the way back home.

* * *

Shino sighed as he stirred, his eyes snapping open when he didn't feel the warm bundle he'd fallen asleep next to and thought maybe he'd simply moved away in the night, but didn't see him at all in the bed and sat up now, looking around the room. "Kiwa?" he called and got out of bed and looked under the bed where the dog had taken to hiding sometimes and didn't see him there. He looked in the bathroom, his library, his study, the kitchen, the dining room, living room, and there was nothing. "Kiwa?" he called again, getting worried now. None of the doors or windows were open although he did notice the front door was no longer locked and raised his arms, calling forth his bugs. "Find him," he commanded them and they scattered. He went out in his backyard and that was empty too. He searched all over his house and was growing nervous. Where could he have run off to? He'd returned last time, but still he was worried.

* * *

Tsume hummed as she made breakfast, still giddy from her and Hana deciding to switch Kiba back in the middle of the night where he would least expect it. She could picture it now, what situation he might have found himself in, possible stretched out, snoring, crushing his doggy bed underneath him, naked and clutching a doggy toy. She snickered to herself as she set out breakfast for Hana and her just when Hana came out from her room and sat at the table. "How do you think he's explaining away his situation? Shino's in for a real surprise when he wakes up," she said excitedly and barked a loud laugh as she sat down and drank her coffee.

Kiba walked into the kitchen and got himself some breakfast casually.

Hana was laughing, but quickly stopped as Kiba walked in wearing his pajama pants and Akamaru close behind. "Why aren't you naked in Shino's bed explaining yourself?" she asked.

Kiba looked at his sister and mother. "Because I woke up last night and left before anything could be messed up," he said and sat down. "I figured something out and I don't know if that was your lesson or not, but I'm in love with Shino," he said and started eating. "I think I preferred not knowing," he said honestly.

* * *

Shino's bugs returned with no word and he listened to all their reports and paused looking at the large black cloud before him. "Wait," he muttered and extended his forefinger. "One, two, three, four..." he counted under his breath until he pulled away, "Six...six of my kikai are missing," he said now and pushed up his glasses. Perhaps they were with him, tailing him. He remembered Kiwa's eagerness to return home and wondered if that was where he was. "Search for him there," he commanded his bugs now. He just wanted to know where he was. It sort of pained him that the dog had up and left. It was strange to say the least.

* * *

Tsume also stopped laughing as Kiba walked in and smirked behind her glass when Kiba told them he was in love with Shino and was still doing so even when he said he preferred not to have ever known. "Why's that?" she asked casually as she sipped her tea.

Kiba looked up at his mom. "Because it was easier when it was just simple," he said. "Now, it's different." He finished up his food quickly and stood up. "I'm going to thank him for taking care of Kiwa, but that's it. Everything goes back to normal. I'll make things work for the sake of teamwork and his safety, but don't get your hopes up and think I'm telling him. If I love him, then I can be mature enough to deal with it head on... sorta," he said and put his plate in the sink before going back to change into his regular clothes.

Akamaru shook his head and watched him leave. Kiba was missing the point, but at least he was going to try and not avoid the issue.

Tsume sighed as she watched Kiba leave and turned to Hana and Akamaru who seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Well...he figured out part of it," she pointed out with a shrug. "It's more than what I expected him to figure out at the start of this, and what was more important was that he took _something_ away from it, even if it wasn't the root of the lesson." She paused and sniffed the air and turned to see a few bugs. She smiled and went up to them. "Please tell Shino Kiwa is safe with us and he's relieved from his duties. He doesn't need to worry," she told him.

* * *

Shino showered, changed, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He missed Kiwa already. He'd really grown to love dogs and he understood Kiba a lot more now too in a way since he was like a dog himself, or at least he had been. He wondered if Kiba would ever tell him what he felt towards him. He could tell him that he knew he supposed, but for some reason...he wanted to hear Kiba say so, to trust in him again. He wasn't so certain he wanted things to return to the way they were before he knew anything. He didn't think it was possible. He sat at the table, not hungry, but he drank some green tea and thought about all he'd learned. He still didn't understand why he didn't tell him and thought he'd ask him whenever the other finally told him about why he was acting strange...if that day ever came. He sighed, the house was quiet without Kiwa's whines, barks, and snores, even his bugs seemed to miss him. Having sicced them on him so many times the bugs had developed a taste for his chakra and rather liked it. They said there was a quality in it that was almost its own entity. He sat and waited for his bugs report.

* * *

Kiba knocked on Shino's door. He wasn't sure how exactly things would go, but he was certain he didn't want them to go back to how they were. He also had to make sure Shino knew that he did trust him. He waited at the door and impatiently ran his hands through his hair as he waited. He hissed as he touched the back of his ears. He was still in pain from slipping out of the collar. Kiba glanced at his hand and saw the dark line on his hand. He bent it slowly from side to side and still felt a little pain from where Shino had landed on him. He'd almost thought that the pains would disappear when he changed back. He was wrong.

Shino had felt better when his kikai returned with the news that Kiwa was fine, but was still worried because he had to wonder now where his six missing kikai had gone to. Since he was able to go back on missions, he dressed back into his shinobi attire, pulling his hood over his head, everywhere under his nose hidden behind the black high collar and his wrap around glasses secured. He heard the knock at the door and his kikai alerted him that it was Kiba. "Kiba?" he asked them quietly, for some reason not believing them. He opened the door and stood there facing the person he'd been thinking about once more. "Kiba," he greeted.

"Hey, Shino," Kiba said quietly as his stomach gave a flip. The urge to rub his head against Shino's hand was still there. He shook off the remains of the jutsu quickly though. "Oh about Kiwa, I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of him. He's back at the camp now," he said. "We're picking up this weekend and going back home," Kiba said as he tried to keep a conversation going. It was easier said than done. His theory of simply going back to being 'normal' around Shino wasn't happening. He still felt nervous, but he wasn't running away. He smiled at Shino and thought of ways he could approach the subject of trust.

Shino shrugged. "It was no problem, I love dogs" he said simply, switching to autopilot when he saw that Kiba was nervous and he wasn't good with making people feel comfortable so he simply kept to his usual monotone. He placed his hands in his pockets then. "He kept humping my leg," he saw fit to share with him. "You owe me for that. He also tore apart my library. Needless to say I'm holding you responsible for that as well, and every other mess he made," he told him now. "You owe me new bedspreads as well," he added, all of which completely backtracked his previous comment of 'no problem'.

Kiba laughed and only continued to with each thing that Shino said. "You don't like dogs, Shino," he said simply and smiled at him. "But I'm glad you loved Kiwa," he said and pushed his hands in his pockets.

Shino hummed thoughtfully. "Well, no maybe not all dogs, but Kiwa was nice," he amended, agreeing with him.

"He really liked you too," he said with a small shrug. "I'll make up for whatever he did. Is lunch enough?" Kiba asked. "We can hang out. Maybe," Kiba said.

Shino tilted his head at the offer and he had to wonder if the other was comfortable around him again. Did he want that though? Kiba was only uncomfortable because he wanted to-what was the phrase?-screw him into oblivion? "Lunch sounds good," he said calmly.

"I don't know what will make up for humping your leg though," Kiba said. "New bedspread I can also swing for. I haven't had time to blow what we got paid for the last mission yet." He hadn't had time because he'd been a dog.

Shino stopped himself from quirking an eyebrow when Kiba said he didn't know how to repay him for Kiwa humping his leg. He had a feeling Kiba had an idea alright but wasn't saying so aloud. "Alright," he said simply and stood back. It was awkward talking to Kiba through the door and he didn't know if it was simply because he was inside while Kiba was outside or because of the whole Kiba wanting to 'screw him into oblivion' thing. "Coming in?" he asked him. "I haven't sorted the books in my library, you can start there," he said turning.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah I can help," Kiba said and stepped in. He took off his shoes and followed Shino to the library. He saw the books stacked on the sides and took off his jacket. "So, I'll take the top stacks." He said and walked up. Kiba didn't know exactly how Shino organized his library, but he had memorized the top row of books. He thought he could figure out from there how things were fixed.

Shino nodded and grabbed the rest of the books. It would probably take a while to do the job. He wondered if Kiba was going to say anything about him acting strangely and guessed he wasn't. "Kiwa gave me an interesting insight," he said simply as he set the books next to each other on the shelf. "About why he was here...the reason being, there wasn't one at all or at least not one I could figure out," he said standing up from where he'd been kneeling and glanced at Kiba briefly before going back to the table to grab a couple more books.

Kiba organized the top row and tapped on the Morse code book as that was the last one he slipped onto the shelf. "Yeah," Kiba said as he came down. "I'm afraid it's all been really my fault," he said and started on the next bunch. He figured out Shino's system. It was exactly like a real library and on the inside of every book there was a penciled in number that corresponded to their order. "I've been acting like a fool and my mother and sister thought I had a lesson to learn," he said cautiously. "But things are going to be different now or at least back to normal," he said and stood up on the chair again to put the books he'd organized back on the shelf.

"Back to normal," Shino repeated quietly under his breath as he put away another stack of books on the bottom shelf. "And how do you expect that to happen?" he asked him conversationally. He looked and saw Kiba was smarting as he reached up to put the books away. "Are you hurt?" he asked him now, going over to him. He paused wondering if Kiba would tell him even _that_.

"No. My back just hurts." Kiba said and rubbed at his left side. "It's fine though." He said and got down.

"How did you get hurt?" Shino asked now.

"Just something fell on me," Kiba replied honestly. "I wasn't thinking again," Kiba added and sorted through another stack of books. "It's really nothing. I'm fine. So, how am I doing with these books?" he asked to change the subject as he waved a book in his hand.

Shino noticed Kiba still wasn't looking at him and recognized the change in subject. So that was it? That was all he was getting from him? He wasn't even going to tell him that? "Oh," he muttered. "Okay," he answered and quickly grabbed the books and started to place them in them in the proper order, slamming them together harder than before in his irritation and the kikai squirmed under his skin as he went about his business. He glanced over and did a double take, reaching out before he could stop himself and grabbed onto Kiba's wrist that held a book and his mouth opened to speak but no words came out. He didn't even know what he was going to say, he just saw the black scar on Kiba's hand and had simply moved. Kiba was looking at him expectantly but he didn't know what to say. "Wrong order," he said now as an excuse as he let go of his hand and handed him a book. "It's this one," he said and then went back to work, thinking about that scar. ' _Kiwa'_ ; that was the first thought that came to his mind.

Kiba looked at Shino and when he didn't get a real answer he pulled his hand back and went back to putting up books. Shino had to know. Kiba put the last of the few books on the second to the top shelf and climbed down. "Shino," he said reluctantly. What was he going to say exactly? "You know I trust you right?" He asked and sat down on the top of a table as he sorted slowly through more books. "With everything, with my life, with the team; I even trust you with Akamaru even if you sick those bugs of yours on him when he screws up. I trust you with more than that too," he said and knew it wasn't the most discreet way to address the problem on his mind, but it got the job done. "Kiwa talks," he said quickly to explain himself just in case Shino wondered how he knew about Shino's trust questions where Kiba was involved.

Shino paused briefly as he was putting a leather bound blue book away, but a moment later returned to what he was doing. "He does huh?" he asked and his eyes flickered behind his glasses to look at Kiba's hand, the shape of the scar, the hand it was located on, could it be a coincidence? He backtracked. "And oh yeah I know you trust me with that," he said distractedly. That scar was nagging him. Kiba's back, he suddenly thought and went over to him to grab another stack and looked at him carefully behind his glasses. He snapped out of it enough to give Kiba a proper answer and sighed.

Kiba nodded. "Well, not talk like Akamaru does, but I know what you guys talked about," he said and stopped rearranging books for a few minutes.

"Look forget it Kiba," Shino told him. "You don't owe me any explanation," he said, turning back to the shelf. Even though he said it, it wasn't exactly how he felt. If it involved him, then it was his business, but Kiba was entitled to his secrets, despite how much it was nagging him that he had them. He tried not to think about the scar. It wasn't possible that it was a coincidence.

"I know I don't 'owe' you anything, but I don't want to forget it," Kiba said. "If something is bothering you then tell me. I want to make it better. What's wrong?" he asked. "What do you want to know? Why do you think I don't trust you?" he asked and rubbed the back of his ears and winced. "Was it because of something I did?" he asked and put his hands back down on his lap.

Shino was busy making a list of all the things wrong with this picture. Kiba's chakra, the way Kiwa acted when he'd been there, the eye color, he kept running the list over and over in his mind. He saw Kiba wince when he touched the back of his ear and his heartbeat raced. Kiwa had a rash behind his ear from slipping out of his collar. It was getting harder to pay attention to Kiba as all these thoughts came flooding. He would've noticed...wouldn't he? He was setting the books in the wrong order.

"N-no," Shino answered a little late. "Well...yes I guess, in a way," he said quietly and gave up in his attempts to put the books in the right order. He couldn't give them the attention at the moment. "It's the little things Kiba," he said now, choosing his words carefully. "I know something is wrong, my question is, if you trust me, then why won't you tell me?" he told him. "I know it concerns me," he added. "You don't look when I do, you've been keeping your distance and speaking only when it's necessary and even my kikai have noticed your chakra has been acting strangely," he said. _'So much like Kiwa'_. He could see the guilty look on his face that matched the dogs. Could it really...

Kiba nodded. "I know. I know I've been doing all those things, but it'll be different. I'm not going to - like I said we're back to normal," Kiba reassured him. "I swear there's like only one secret I've ever had and it's the only one I'm not sharing. It doesn't matter anymore though," Kiba said. "It's not about trust either. It's just mine to keep. I haven't told anybody else and the two people that know figured it out," Kiba said, but wasn't sure if that was any better. He leaned forward as he sat and smiled at Shino. "I'm sorry if I've caused you to worry, Shino," Kiba said and touched Shino's hand with his fingers like he was used to doing with his snout in the last few days.

Shino watched Kiba's hand like one would watch a train wreck. He looked back up, saw those eyes, and there was no longer any doubt in his mind. That thought led him to another as he slowly drew his hand back. If Kiba was Kiwa then... He stood up and glared behind his glasses as he soundlessly signaled his bugs to attack.

"Uh, Shino," Kiba said as his bugs gathered and aimed at him. "Fuck, Shino! What the hell?" Kiba yelled and ran from the library. He slammed the door shut and had the urge to go hide under the bed. He ran to the living room and still had a few following him. He left the house and slammed the front door shut. He hated those bugs. Kiba waited outside and hoped Shino would cool down enough to explain himself. He sat down on the steps and caught the only bug that came out with him. He was being bitten and his chakra he could feel was being fed on. Kiba concentrated his chakra at the point the bug was feeding until it looked like it had gorged itself and fell back on its back. Kiba chuckled and kept the bug in his hand while he waited for Shino.

The door burst open, and the peeved off bug-nin saw Kiba on the porch and he glared as the large number of bugs swirled around him. Everything made so much sense now. "You," he said ominously as he walked toward him, the other backing away. "You!" he said louder now. "It was you!" he said now. All at once he stopped in his steps as another realization made its way into the forefront of his mind. "You watched me change," he said calmly. "I bathed you," he realized, on a roll. "You licked me," he kept going. "You messed up my library."

Kiba blushed. "Yeah," he said and swallowed. "I have to go," he said and back up some more. He stopped and clenched his jaw. He said he was done running away. "I'm sorry," he said instead and took a step forward even though the bugs were buzzing loudly. "It wasn't entirely my fault," Kiba defended. "It wasn't like I asked for it," he insisted. "They forced me into being Kiwa. I tried to tell you. That's why I made such a mess. I tried to write you a message. I was trying to get that Morse Code book down in the library. I tried Shino," he continued. "I ran away so I could convince them to change me back, but nobody would." Kiba was panicking. He was right there, where he didn't want to be. Shino knew.

Shino was still momentarily stunned at all the realizations. Kiba had seen him shower, had humped his leg, even while he was sleeping. He felt dizzy at that last one...in his sleep? "The messes I understand but...in my sleep?" he asked him knowing the other knew what he would be referring to. "You watched me shower," he said. He tried to get a grasp on that.

Kiba rubbed his hair and groaned. "Fuck. This is such a fucking mess," he groaned again. Kiba wanted to leave. God, he just wanted to run away and request a new team or solo missions for the rest of his life. "Shino," he took a deep breath. "Okay I'm sorry. I've said that so many times. Believe me if I could change things, I would. If I could just start all over again, I would do things differently. You know I would just fucking fail my Genin exam and let fate make things completely different. You'd have some other teammate that wouldn't perv on you," he said and knew it sounded extreme, but what was the alternative? Kiba sighed. "About...in your sleep, it was harder in the dog's body. There was a point where my rational mind was outvoted and I could only act on instinct; the same with food. Believe that I wouldn't have done _that_ at least. It was the same thing with the shower. I needed to...badly enough for my mind to become cloudy with need and yeah just no control," Kiba said and just _knew_ that solved nothing either. Aaa~aand now Shino knew Kiba had a crush on him. Kiba shouldn't have come. He should have sent a thank you card or Akamaru with a message.

Shino stared. "You're an idiot Kiba," he told him calmly, drawing his bugs back into himself. Everything made sense now. How could Kiba say that he wanted to take it all back? He shook his head. "Instincts my ass, if you had true instincts, you would know," he muttered darkly. Didn't dogs know how to sense that kind of thing; to find mates? He sighed irritated. "Idiot," he said again, and pulled Kiba forward back into the house, closing the door, pushed Kiba against it, and kissed him.

Kiba dropped his head. He knew he was an Idiot. He didn't need to be told that. "I got that," he said when Shino called him an idiot again and dragged him inside. He didn't need to be told twice. He was pushed against the door. He braced for a hit or maybe the bugs again, but was kissed instead. Kiba melted slightly and his body lost its tension. Kiba pulled away slowly. "Uh Shino...not that I don't like this and everything, but what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Shino's lips burned. He hadn't been expecting that and kikai squirmed excitedly. He was disappointed when Kiba pulled away, not expecting the want for more either and he licked his lips to savor the taste of him. He didn't answer him right away and instead kissed him again, momentarily sucking on his lower lip before he pulled away. "I'm saying I like you too," he said simply and trailed one hand up the side of Kiba's neck, wondering if it was still a sensitive spot or if that was just a dog thing.

Kiba moaned and leaned into the hand. "Yeah?" he asked and finally opened his eyes again to look at Shino. "That's nice to know," he said and brought Shino closed by his sides. "Can you take your glasses off?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss Shino one more time.

Shino hummed into the kiss before pulling away enough to look at him and was surprised at the request but nodded and slowly lifted his hand up, pausing for a moment but remembered that Kiba had seen them before and so took them off.

Kiba smiled. "Really like your eyes," he said and felt embarrassed to say it out loud, but at the same time relieved to be able to now that he knew Shino liked him.

"Yeah?" Shino asked before putting them back on and putting a reasonable distance between them again, his hands going into his pocket.

Kiba nodded. "So, are you still going out to lunch with me?" he asked as he knew they should probably talk.

"If I do, will you tell me where my missing kikai are?" Shino asked him in return as if asking for a trade for a hostage.

Kiba chuckled and pushed his hair back. "Yeah about those," he said. "They're at my house," he told him. "Let me get my jacket and we can go pick them up. We can have some lunch and come back here to finish up on your library," Kiba suggested. He knew the bugs were going to tell Shino everything. At least it wasn't as bad as humping Shino's leg. "Sorry about all the humpings," he said as they walked towards the library. "It's only fair that you get to hump mine too," he said with a grin.

 **THE END**


End file.
